Ma super vie (youpi)
by NiaNiancat
Summary: Bah c'est l'histoire d'un gars qui s'appelle Josh, et ce Josh a une vie plutôt mouvementée ... Car avec ses amis, ils ont un professeur a séduire, et une classe assez spéciale a intégré ! Une histoire ou sa fou le bordel comme on les aimes ... Venez lire svpppppppp ! (YA DAVID TENNANT DEDANS ALORS V'NEZ)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou vieux et jeunes (et moyens) c'est une fanfic un peu spécial que je nous aient fait la ! (bah dit donc jean mi !) Je préfere vous laisser découvrir par vous même donc je dirais rien ! Nah ! Ni Poudlard, ni David Tennant ou autre ne m'appartienne ... Mon Héro et ses deux amis par contre oui ! Allez bonne lecture ! (Les notes on s'en fou hein !)

Salut ! Moi, c'est Josh ! J'étudie a Poudlard depuis 5 ans et ma vie la bas est vachement chiante ... Parce que de 1, je passe ma vie en colle a cause de mon don inné de faire des connerie et de me fouttre dans des situations inimaginable et, de 2, je suis tomber amoureux .. he bien ... D'un prof ... L'horreur pas vrai ? En plus j'ai bien dit UN prof, pas UNE ... V'voyez ... Mr Tennant qui s'appelle !

Enfin, enfin, ce prof est très comment dire ... Populaire envers la gente feminine .. En plus d'être beau, charismatique, riche, super cool et sympa; Il est suuuuuuper intelligent ! Genre une vrai boule ! On dirais Sherlock (d'ailleur c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'apelle) ! On peux pas mentir a ce gars il decele tout ! C'est im-po-ssible !

Bref pour en revenir a moi et ma vie geniale; j'ai 15 ans et je passe la majoritée de mon temps, soit en cours (comme touts le monde a mon age en fait) soit a faire du basket (j'suis le capitaine alors faut s'ki faut !), ou alors ... a ... espionnerleprofesseurTennantahahahtropcool ... J'vous promet ! j'ai même monter une p'tite team et tout ! Y'a Julia, qui filme tout avec sa 'tite camera qu'elle a reussie a faire marcher a Poudlard (personne ne sait comment), y'a Mika, mon bff xD, nan c'est un pote de mon equipe de basket et il adore tout ce qui est espionnage et tout alors je l'ai embarqué dans mon trip "espionnons David tennant wééééééé" il m'appelle toujours capitaine (habitude de l'équipe je suppose) et sa a contaminée Julia malheureusement. Donc en gros, moi et Mika on fou le bordel et Julia filme tout H24 ! Bref .. Donc tout ça, sa dure depuis notre 3ème année a Poudlard (2 ans kwa) ..

Et sachez qu'on est devenus supermega populaire ! A la base, on espionner juste David Tennant; mais on a etendu notre "activité" a faire chier les prof (a part mon ptit prof); et toooout le monde nous kiff ! J'vous promet ! Bon, sa fait un peux clicher les basketteurs bg super populaire mais bon .. Tout ça pour vous dire que si un prof decouvre notre p'tit ménage; on. Est. Dans. la. Mouise.

VoilaVoila !

Ah oui ! Et si voulez savoir comment j'ai eu mon crush sur Tennant, (bon sa fait (encore) un peu cliché mais bon) c'est en lui tombant tout simplement dessus au détour d'un couloir ...

Donc mon but ultime, c'est de pouvoir entrer dans la classe spéciale de Mr. Tennant en 7ème année... Oui car le prof Tennant n'est pas un professeur comment dire ... publique ? Il s'occupe d'une seule classe de septième année, mais attention ! Il leur fait toutes les matière ! (comme en primaire héhé) C'est une classe de 20 éleve ou seule les 20 premiers éleves de la promotions sont admis (la classe d'intello mdr) a la fin de la 6ème année il ya un concours spécial ou touts les élèves de sixième année (toutes maisons confondues) sont obligés de participer ... On nous évalue dans toute les matiere ! Même sports ou art plastique ! Et moi je suis bien décidé a aller dans cette classe et pouvoir matter mon p'tit David h24 !

Julia aussi veux y aller (Mika sans balec) alors depuis la troisième année on bosse comme des tarés pour avoirs les meilleurs notes et au moins avoirs un de nous deux dans la classe Tennant ( c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle)

Donc voilà ! Je crois que j'ai a peu près raconter ma vie donc on peux passer au présent maintenant !

"JOOOOOOSH !" julia arrive en criant comme une dégénérée, faisant se retourner tout le monde sur son passage, et faisant étouffer moi et Mika en plein concours de bouffe xD .

"JOSHJOSHJOSH T'A EU COMBIEN EN POTIONS !"

Je baisse alors les yeux; honteux de ma notes ...

"seuleument E ..."

"ah ,dit elle avec une ptite moue, bah moi aussi ... mais c'est bien ..? Non ... ?"

Je me relève alors du banc le poing en l'air, faisant retourner une seconde fois toute la Grande salle vers nous trois,

"NON ! TOUT DOIT ETRE PARFAIT ! JE DOIT AVOIR OPTIMAL PARTOUT POUR ENTRER UN JOUR DANS LA SUPERBE ET MAGNIFIQUE CLASSE TEN-" je m'arrêtte alors me rendant compte que j'étais parti trop loin; remarquant en parallèlle que Julia etait en train de filmer (mais elle l'a sort d'ou sa caméra) .

Je risque un coup d'oeil vers la table ou mangent les professeurs et je vois qu'ils sont tous debout a part Tennant qui mange tranquillement un p'tit sourire au lèvre (kawaiiii !).. Ah oui ! J'avais oublier de vous dire que Tennant ignore tout le monde a part les elves de sa classe (même les profs hein !) vous pouvez vous mettre devant lui et danser la makarena a poil il s'en fouttra complet et continuera son chemin sans même vous addresser un regard ! Oh j'ai bien essayer de lui parler mais jamais il m'a repondu ... Mais je lui dit bonjour a chaque fois que je le vois hein !(je suis bien le seul d'ailleur) Peut être trouve t-il les gens du peuple comme nous trop idiots pour nous voir accorder n peu d'attention de sa part ... Personne ne sait .. R'venons a notre histoire !

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, un petit sourire géné scotché au visage :

"Je euh ... répeter une pièce de théâtre d'un écrivain moldu héhéhéhééhéhéhé ..."

Personne ne sembla croire a ma supercherie (trop habitués je suppose) mais tous se rassirent comme si rien n'était et reprirent leurs petites discussions du midi .

"Julia ... T'aurais pu eviter de filmer ça ..."

Elle regarda la vidéo (discretement) sur sa caméra un 'tit sourire satisfait sur le visage...

"Mais c'est ce genre de clicher qui te rend populaire mon p'tit Josh !"

Je lève les yeux en soupirant ... J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Mika immita un bruit d'alarme.

"Meep meep meep ! Alerte ! Gueule d'ange quitte la grande salle je répète, gueulle d'ange quitte la grande salle. !" (gueule d'ange c'est notre nom de code pour Tennant ! Stylée hein !"

On se retourne tout les trois discrets comme des muffles pour voire Tennant son eternel sourcil levé et son 'tit sourire quitter la grande salle.

"Okay squad ! Oppération gueule d'ange en cours ! On y vas !"

Une fois que Tennant est sortis; nous le suivons a pas de loup; Julia ayant ressortie sa caméra nous filmant moi et Mika ...

"Chhht il est la !" Dis-je me planquant au detour d'un couloir.

"JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITE !" dis une voix forte .

Je me retourne et vois Rogue Tennant mika d'un bras et Julia de l'autre ... Celle çi me lança la caméra et dit (ou cria plutôt) :

"JOSH COURS PROTEGE LA CAMERA !"

Je me met alors a courir vers la ou marche le professeur Tennant, ayant le temps d'entendre crier Rogue "QUE CROYEZ VOUS FAIRE ESPECE DE PETIT ..." et je crois qu'il court derrière moi ayant abandoné mais deux amis pour me rattraper.

Je finis par passer devant le proffesseur Tennant, lui criant "BONJOURS PROFESSEUR !" (c'est mon p'tit rituel après tout) je me retourna quelque seconde après pour voir que rogue était arriver au niveau de Tennant (marchant d'un air guilleret) je donne alors un bon coups d'accelératteur finissant par laisser Rogue derrière . Un Homme de 45 ans (même si c'est Rogue) ne rattrape pas un capitaine d'équipe de basket de 15 ans après tout !

Je pars m'asseoire au détour d'un couloir pour reprendre ma respiration quand je me rend compte que je sais même pas ou j'ai atteri dans le chateau. Je souris quand même regardant le plafon en riant comme un dingue .

"Aaah ... J'adooore ma vie"

Je ferme les yeux quand je reconnais les pas rapide de Rogue s'approcher. Je me relève et souffle d'un air lassé ...

"Peut être pas en fait"

Et voila que je me remet a courir aux 4 coins du chateaux, un Rogue a mes trousse.

Voilà ! Ne faite pas attention aux fautes on est la pour lire, pas dans un concours d'orthographe ... Même si un texte sans fautes serait beaucoup mieux ! Si vous avait aimé et voulez une suite laissez une 'tite review sa f'ra plaisir a tata ! Et si ya des problèmes ou quelque chose qui cloche que vous n'aimez pas dites (ou plutôt écrivez) le moi ! Allez grosses bises de Tonton rogue xD


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Bon, pour l'instant, ma fic n'a pas fait franc succès mais personnellement sa ne m'affecte pas plus que ça … J'espère juste qu'un jour d'humble voyageur me laisseront une 'tite review sur les trucs a améliorer ou … bref ! Attaquons ce chapitre voulez-vous ?

Chapitre 2

 _Un simple regard_

Ma course dans les couloirs de Poudlard m'avait épuisé et je ne fait pas deviner qu'a force de courir au 4 coins du château, Rogue, la tenace chauve souris avait finit par me rattraper en volant de ses gigantesques capes (oui, une chauve souris a cape) et m'avait donc donné 4h heure de colles alors que mes chers amis Mika er Julia n'en avait écopés qu'une chacun …

Donc me voila, comme un misérable rat, le cul en l'air en train d'astiquer sous les meubles du bureau de Rogue …. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la piece a ce moment précis, il aurait une magnifique vue sur mes magnifiques fesses …

Enfin, esperont que sa n'arrive pas …

*bruit de porte qui s'ouvre

«OWWW ! PAR MERLIN ET LES DÉESSES GRECQUES ! »

C'est arriver …

Je me retourne lentement et aperçois notre loupiot préféré je sous entends Lupin, appuyé contre la porte, regardant en l'air en clignant des yeux, la main sur le coeur .

Je me relève alors et dit :

«Oui bon professeur arrêtez on dirait vous allez chanter l'hymne nationale ... »

Il se reprends alors me regardant avec l'air le plus serieux qu'on pouvait avoir après avoir vus les magnifiques fesses princières (Réservé a notre Tennant) de Josh .

«Mr Carlson pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? » Dit il (non sans une legere rougeur sur le visage)

«Baah j'suis collée … La routine quoi ... » dis-je avec un 'tit sourire voyant comment il était gêné .

Il mit sa main sur son coeur (bah y rmet ça ... il croit faire un infarctus ou quoi?) et souffla de soulagement .

« Ah ! J'ai eu peur … Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau de Ro- .. de professeur Rogue a une heure si tardive et dans une position assez .. »

« STOP » Le coupais-je mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles.

« Ne me mettez pas ce genre de visions dans la tête s'il vous plais … Sinon vous dites une heure si tardive … Mais y'est quelle heure ? »

Il regarda sa montre et me dit :

«23h10 ... »

« Q-quoi !? » M'écriai-je . Je me mis a rassembler mes affaires pour me mettre en route, affoler que rogue ne m'ai pas appelé pour la fin de la retenue .. Chauve souris un jour, chauve souris toujours me diras t-on …

Je m'apprêter a sortir qu'en j'eus un tilt (non pas le site de rencontre), je me retourne alors vers le professeur Lupin qui avait un ptit air pensif en me reluquant totalement le dos (faut dire ce qui est … et assumer quand on est bien foutu …) .

Je le regarda alors un petit air innocent et dit le sortant gêné de sa contemplation :

« Mais dites moi … La question est plutôt qu'es ce que VOUS, vous venez faire dans le bureau de Rogue a cette heure si ? » Il sembla réfléchir un instant et sursauta, une couleur pivoine s'affichant sur son visage .

«A-ah non c'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit il en agitant les mains de part et d'autres, j-j'avais besoin d'une potion pour- euh … Dites moi, vous êtes au courant pour ma situation … particulière n'es ce pas ? » J'hocha la tête me rappelant comment en deuxième année j'avais des couvert que mon loupiot était un loupiot … Moi courant dans les prés avec un loup garou a mes trousses … Toute la nuit … Jusqu'au petit matin (endurance quand tu nous tiens …) … Il avait finit par ce retransformer en ce cher professeur de DFCM … Moi qui aurait du trouver ça absolument terrifiant et être traumatiser a vie, j'ai trouver sa absolument cool (bizarrerie quand tu nous ti- bon j'arrête).

Bref fermons cette parenthèses de nostalgie.

Le professeur toujours aussi gêné reprit :

«Oui donc il était censé me donner la potions Tue-loup pour la pleine lune mais bon … Apparemment quelqu'un l'a remplacer ... » dit-il avec un un ton ironique ..

« C'est le destin ! » criai-je faisant sursauter le professeur qui remit sa main sur son coeur .

«C'est le destin, repris-je, Nous devions nous rencontrer ce soir ! Nous avons une mission a accomplir ! Non non, dis je pensif en me retournant un air intello, vous êtes probablement destiné a m'aider a conquérir le coeur du professeur Tennant ! »

Cette fois, le professeur m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua comme pour me raisonner :

« M-mais enfin Mr Carlson ! Le professeur Tennant est inaccessible ! Il est froid, distant avec tout le monde a part les éleves de sa classe ! Il est vil et cruel et-et c'est un professeur bon sang ! C'est illégal ! »

Je croisa les bras, leva les yeux aux ciel et dit :

« Bon Monsieur, je ne demande aucun jugement de votre part . Vous devez m'aider c'est le destin un point c'est tout . »

Il souffla et raffermit sa prise sur mes epaules, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

« C'est simplement un hasard. » dit-il

« Le destin » dis-je

« Hasard. » dit-il me rapprochant toujours plus jusqu'à ce que nos torse se touchent, trop concentré dans mon désir de gagner la conversation, je ne m'en rendit pas compte.

«Destin » continuai-je

« Hasard » dit-il d''une voix bizarrement roque. A ce détail je le regarda et commença a parler, me rendant ensuite compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Destmmmffhhfhmmf » Le professeur venait d'attraper mon visage entre ses mains et plongea sur ma bouche dans un baiser possesif. Moi, les yeux écarquillé, me rendit compte de la situation et tenta de repousser le professeur qui me roulait une pelle monumentale.

«Profmmdhdseurhmm » Il se détacha de ma bouche, et je reprenais mon souffle, les joues rougie, soulagé qu'il est repris ces esprits .

« Je euh suis désolé c-c'est bientôt la pleine lune alors euh .. B-bonne journée ! Nuit ! Je voulais dire nuit ! » Sur ce, il s'eclipsa me laissant un peu étonné derrière .

Je finit par me dire en ricannant :

« La pleine lune mes fesses ! L'excuse toute pourri ... » toujours en ricanant, je me dirige vers la sortie, non sans crié assez fort dans le couloir pour réveiller tout le château, :

« PROFESSEUR LUPIN C'EST PAS COMME CA QUE VOUS VOUS DEFILEREZ VOUS M'AIDEREZ QUAND MEME POUR PECHO DAVID TENNANT ! »

Puis je me mis a courir jusqu'à mon dortoir pour éviter que quelqu'un m'attrape .

Voilà c'est finit j'espère que sa vous a plu ! (comme d'hab faites pas attention aux fautes) N'hésitait pas a me le faire savoir si vous voulez que je corrige quelque chose ou que je rajoute un truc ! Allez zoubi !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo les enfants sa pète ? Je viens vite fait poster mon chap. 3 pour vous faire plaisir "kisskisskiss" voila . #jesaispasquoidire.

Au beau petit maaaaatin ! Le soleil me chatouilleuh le visageuh ! Non non j'arêtte. Je me réveilla donc dans un couloir de Poudlard, en position foetale. Mais comment je me suis foutu ici moi !?Ah oui ! J'avais couru dans les couloirs après avoir gueuler sur le professeur Loupiot... Puis j'avais la flemme de retourner au dortoir alors je me suis posé la trankillou . Je me relève alors avec l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Dumbledord.

" 'taiiiin mon dooot ! Quel heure ki est en plus !? "

Je marche lentement vers la grande salle en baillant et en trainant des pieds (ce qui est très rare pour moi qui saute partout d'habitude).

Quand j'arrive je vois Julia et Mika me faisant signe pour que j'aille m'assoir avec eux. Alors que j'arrive, agonisant, vers eux Mika me dit :

"Jooosh puta*n t'a raté un de ses truuuc !"

Je retrouve alors toute mon énergie et lui demande en cherchant mon magnifique professeur Tennant du regard :

"Bah raconte"

"Alors, Tu vois ton gars la, David tennantruc, hé bein il marchait trankillou jusqu'à sa table en ignorant tout le monde comme d'habitude quand la, la, la hé bein euh ..."

Je suis suspendu a ses lèvres comme un chat avec de la laine :

"Mais ptn Mika la suite !"

"J-je me rapelle pus ..." J'allais mourir de tristesse quand Julia, soupirante, repris a sa place :

"Y'a un gars de 3ème année de Pouftsouffle qui courrait a la recherche d'un gateau volant ou ché pas quoi, et puis il est rentré dans David Tennant genre 'PAF' (aucun de nos trois compatriote de c'était rendu compte que toute la grande salle ainsi que les professeurs les écoutait, attendant eux aussi la suite du récit) donc ils ont roulé en mode Peppa pig, Tennant était dos a terre, et l'autre c'était déjà relevé ... Il a voulu crier 'attention', mais il a pas eu le temps, et le gateau volant autrefois disparu et venu s'écraser en PLEIN dans la face de Tennant, et lui, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? -Josh secoua négativement la tête, accroupis maintenant sur la table des gryffons pour mieux ecouter- il c'est relevé normal et a marcher tranquille vers sa table comme si il n'avait pas de gateau sur la tête ... Et là tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? -Josh, maintenant debout sur la table, secoua négativement la tête une seconde fois- Il a dit 'Mmh c'est plutôt bon comment c'est atteri là ?' "

Une fois que Julia eu terminée son récit, il y eu un blanc d'au moins 3sec, quand un fou rire général éclata dans la salle, Josh lui se leva fou de rage et cria :

"QUI EST LE FOUTU SERDAIGLE QUI A FAIT CA !"

Mika, sans retenu, montra du doigt le dénommer 'foutu serdaigle' faisant blanchir celui-çi.

Josh se mit a avancer puis a courir derriere le pauvre serdaigle, un plateau de gateau a la crème dans la main.

"TU VAS VOIR SE QUE C'EST D'EMBETER MON PROTEGER" A peine une seconde plus tard, le serdaigle etait par terre, recouvert de gateau a la crème.

Un second fou rire, plus fort éclata, bientôt coupé par une voix forte et grave n'appartenant a nul autre que Rogue.

"CARLSON DANS MON BUREAU ! ET VOUS AUSSI MR TENNANT !"

Dumby lui faisait partit des éleves qui rigoler a en pleurer alors Rogue a pris la situation en main ...

Le professeur Tennant se leva tranquillement (comme toujours) suivant Rogue, ce dernier m'attrapa par le col en passant me trainant hors de la grande salle jusqu'aux cachot, toujours avec mon p'tit Dave derrière.

Lorsque nous arrivâme dans son bureau, il m'assit de force sur une chaise, et Tennant, (ignorant complètement ma présence) s'assit sur celle a côté de moi. Snape se posta a sa place de "dominant" et dit :

"Carlson il faut arêtter de surveiller un Homme adulte, qui est votre professeur, dont vous ne connaisez rien et qui est en plus lunatique. Ce n'est pas votre frère, ou votre père, ou même votre petit ami ! CLAIR !? FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX !"

J'essaya vainement de riposter mais il balaya mes mots d'un geste de sa main. Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur Tennant et lui dit :

"Et VOUS ! Arettez d'ignorer tout le monde bon sang ! Vous faites flipper 70% de Poudlard ! BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL"

Le professeur Tennant aussa les épaules et dit de sa voix que je n'entends que très rarement :

"Les éleves ici sont idiots. Alors je m'en fiche."

Rogue riposta :

"Bon sang, dîtes au moins a Carlson que vous vous en foutez de lui qu'on en finisse !"

Il haussa un sourcil et dit :

"C'est qui Carlson ?"

OMG IL A DIT MON NOM OMG OMG SA SONNE SI BIEN DANS SA BOUCHE ENCORE ENCORE.  
Rogue, voyant mon extase dit :

"POUR LAMOUR DE MERLIN IL EST A COTE DE VOUS FAITES QUELQUES CHOSES DEPUIS PRES DE 5 ANS ON SUBIT SA VOUS NAVEZ QU UNE PHRASE A dIRE POUR QU'ON EN FINISSE !"

Rogue a bout de souffle, s'éffondra sur sa chaise, sa tête entre les mains.

Je reporte mon attention sur Tennant, et le voit pivoter lentement vers moi. Non ...Il ne vas quand même pas me parler ? A moi ? I-il va me regarder ? Oh mon ...

Lorsque son regard accrocha le mien, mon coeur s'accelera et je me sentis rougir. Ohmonmerlin ...

Il ouvris la bouche pour parler, IL VA SADRESSER A MOI, JOSH CARLSON, MOI ! Il dit donc :

"Je -j'étais en extase compl- m'en fou de vous." Et la tout se cassa en moi. Son regard quitta le miens, et il se leva et partit. Je baissa les yeux et ma vue se brouilla. Bon sang ! Pourquoi je pleure ? Je savais qu'il allait dire ça ! Rogue la dit .. Mais l'entendre de lui .. Sa fait tellement mal . Je me lève les yeux baisser vers le sol, Tremblant, et me dirige vers la sortie. J'entendis Rogue dire faiblement mon nom, comme coupable, avant que je quitte la salle pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Julia et Mika m'ont vite rejoins et on regarda des films toute la soirée, en bouffant. Je me sentait un peux mieux, et me dit que j'allais foutre la misère a Tennant. Un sourire Sadique se dessina sur mon visage, et je dit tout haut "Y VA VOIR MON PRINCE ! Y VA VOIR !" suivi d'un rire diabolique qui fit trembler mes deux amis. Le professeur Tennant va voir a quel point je l'aime ... Et a quel point je le deteste.

SUITE BIENTOT ! J'éspère que sa vous a plus j'ai écrit sa a 2h du mat ... L'ambiance change un peu, mais vous allez voire au prochain chapitre, sa va être misère et rigolade assurer pour notre cher Tennant xD .. Sa m'a fait plaisir de voire que des gens ont kiff mon histoire ! MERCI :D ! ALORS REVIEWS SVPPPP ! Je vous kiss fort !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens pour poster ce magnifique et sublime (LOL) chapitre 4, que je vais essayer de faire plus long ... Je trouve que mes autres chapitres ne sont pas assez long, et je sais que moi même quand je lis des fanfics, aime avoir des chapitres longs a lire... Donc voila ! J'espère que sa vous plaira ! BONNEUH LECTUUUUURE !

Si vous vous baladez en ce moment dans les couloirs de chateau, vous pourriez entendre un petit rire démoniaque, résonner dans la nuit. En effet, je me balade traquillement dans le chateau, avec dans mon sac, de quoi rendre le réveil de Mr Tennant, qui est très prévisible, vraiment désagréable. Il c'est mis a dot son plus grand Stalker, et ce n'était vraaaaiment pas malin ... Je connais l'heure a laquelle il ce lève, l'heure a laquelle il rejoint la grande salle, ses goûts, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, je connais aussi son emploi du temps par Coeur ... David Tennant, la guerre des coeurs brisés et déclarée !

Je me dirige donc discrètement dans la nuit vers la salle ou il devra normalement donner son premier cours. J'entrouve discrètement la porte, et m'aprette a faire le bon vieux coups du seau d'eau. Je place donc le seau remplie d'eau et de glaçon sur la porte, de sorte a ce quand le professeur ouvrira la porte, il se le prenne en pleine gueule.

Je repars ensuite et poursuis mon chemin, posant des pièges un peu partout la ou le professeur Tennant devrais normalement passer dans la journée.

Lorsque je revins a la salle comune, la sonnerie de début des cours retentit. :

"MERDE J'AI PAS DEJEUNER !" Zappant pour une rare fois le déjeuner, je cours vers la ou j'ai placé le premier piege c'est a dire, le seau d'eau . J'ai decider de secher les cours me portant malade pour ne rater aucune actions de cette journée inoubliable !

Alors que j'arrive courant comme un dégénéré dans le couloir, j'entends un : "SPLASHCHICHONCCHAC" et un "OH PAR TOUT LES DIEUX" je passe l'angle du couloir et vois Le professeur Tennant, trempé jusqu'au os, Tennant encore la poignés de la porte, et respirant a grande goulée, comme pour se calmer et oublier le froid. Et la je me dit : OH MON DIEU IL EST TROP SEX TREMPE COMME CA AVEC SES LUNETTES DE TRAVERS OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU !

Je decide de me retourner et de partir discretement sans me faire voir ... Je fait donc un pas quand j'entend un grognement derriere moi ... Je fais un deuxième pas et j'entend le grognement, plus fort cette fois ... Je tourne alors lentement la tête et vois le professeur Tennant, remettant ses lunettes droite, droit comme un piquet et degoulinant, me regardant de haut avec un regard noir.

Je me mis a paniquer, notant dans un coins de ma tête qu'il etait en train de me regarder. Je me retourna alors a contrecoeur et me mit a marcher vite, trèeeees vite ...

je l'entend alors :

"Carlsoooon .." Je frissona mais n'y fit pas attention. Et je me mit a trotinner. J'entendit ses pas rapide derrière moi, et une voix basse et dangeureuse...

"Carlson stop."

Cette fois, pris de peur, je me mit carrement a courir et l'entendit se mettre a courir derriere moi, Criant cette fois :

"CAAAARLSOOOON !"

Et c'est comme ça qu'une course effréné a travers le chateau eue lieu. Bon sang il est beaucoup plus athletique que Rogue ! Et il cours vite en plus ! En effet il me collait au train et je n'arrivais pas a mettre de la distance entre nous ... Et en plus je commence a fatiguer ! je sais que c'est un ancien attrapeur mais bon, de la a rivaliser avec un capitaine de Basket, il est vraiment fort !

Je me retourne pour voir si il fatigue; mais il n'a pas une seule trace de rougeur ou de fatigue sur le visage. Il me regarde avec détermination, toujours d'un regard noir, comme si ... COMME SI J'ETAIS LE VIF D'OR !

Alors que je me retournais pour pouvoir pousser un coup d'accéleration, je vois le mur et BAM . Bon sang je l'ai regarder trop longtemps on dirait ...

"Aieeeeeeuh :'(" je me relève difficilement me tenant la tête d'une main. Sauf que la, une douleur lancinante me frappe a la cheville et je me sens tomber en avant. Je ferme les yeux attendant la chute quand je sentis deux bras me rattraper. Je relève la tête et vois le professeur Tennant un air sévere scotché au visage. OMG JE SUIS DANS LES BRAS DE DAVID TENNANT OMGOMGOMG ! Je m'aprète a quitter ses bras pour eviter de perdre mes moyens, mais la douleur dans ma jambe repris, et je m'appuya sur son épaule.

"Faites attention sombre idiot ..." je me sentis rougir et sortis un faible désolée . Il soupire et je sens un de ses bras passer autour de mes épaules et l'autre en dessous de me genous et je me sentis soulever. Affoler, je dit :

"R-reposer moi bon sang ! Je suis pas une fille ! Lacher mooooi euuuuh !"

"Fermer la vous ne pouvez pas marcher espece d'idiot. Je vous porte jusqu'a l'infirmerie."

Trouve une excuse trouve une excuse !

"M-mais vous êtes trempés et j'ai euh froid en plus euh .." Je me sentais rougir de plus en plus ... Trouve un autre truc !

"Vous avez qu'a me laisser marcher jusqu'a l'infirmerie pour me faire souffrir enfin euh pour vous venger !"

Le professeur s'aretta et me regarda. Puis après quelques secondes génantes, il dit :

"Fermer la avant que je vous emplatre." Sur ses mots, il se met a marcher plus vite et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Mon coeur se mit a battre plus vite et je pouvais sentir son odeur, envoutante.

J'etais tout tendu dans ses bras, je me lança le défi de poser ma tête sur son torse, après tout, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte ... Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai a perdre ? Je souffla intèrieurement comme pour me donner du courage, et, posa ma tête sur son torse. Je l'entendis grogner et accélerer le pas. Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre, il battait plus vite que la normale .. Est-ce que sa se pourrais que...? Non non sa doit sûrement être la vitesse a laquelle il marche, oui, c'est sûrement ça ... Je relève la tête pour le regarder discrètement, et je le vois regardant devant lui avec détermination, les joues rougies... La vitesse a laquelle il marche ? Peut être... Je le vois baisser la tête vers moi et me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je baisse subitement la tête et cette fois c'est moi qui rougit.

Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entend sa voix résonner dans son torse :

"On y est. Je vous laisse ici moi j'ai cours. Et je dois aller me changer; on parlera de votre sanction plus tard."

Sur cette voix morne digne d'un soigneur chargée de garder en vie une espèce en voix de disparition, il me posa par terre devant l'infirmerie et fit demi-tour les mains dans les poches. Me remettant de mes emotions je cria de sorte que tout le chateau l'entende :

"MERCI PROFESSEUR TENNANT DE M'AVOIR PORTER, MOI JOSH CARLSON, JUSQUA L'INFIRMERIE !"

Je le vis sursauter et se retourner (toujours trempé d'ailleur) un air noir au dessus de ses lunettes. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire et boita difficilement (et le plus vite que je peux) vers l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh, m'attendait, bizarrement ... je lui dit alors un air étonné sur le visage :

"Bah vous saviez que j'allais venir ?"

"Je vous rapelle, Mr Carlson, que vous venez de criez devant ma porte, ce qui ma en plus fait sursauter alors que je soignais l'entorse au poignet de Mr Rogue." me repond dit elle en pointant le professeur Rogue, qui tenait son poignet les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Alors la, il fallait que je sorte une blague :

"Bonjour Professeur Rogue ! Bah alors ? On a trop mouliner l'poignet ?" Dis-je en faisant des gestes quelques peu suggestif ... Je le vit rougir de colère et il tapa du dit poignet sur la table, près a exprimer sa colère, sauf qu'a la place un grognement de douleur se fit entendre et je ne pus m'empêcher d'eclater de rire . Cette fois, c'est Mme Pomfresh qui s'enerva :

"Pas de bataille pueril dans mon Infirmerie Mr Carlson ! Maintenant aller vous allonger qu'on regarde cette cheville !" Dit elle, un air sévere scotché au visage.

Les larmes aux yeux, je boitilla jusqu'au lit le plus proche, attendant la douce et chaleureuse visite de Mme Pomfresh (LOOOOL).

Je repensa a Mr Tennantchou ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Un jour il me dit qu'il s'en fou de moi; et puis après il me "porte" juqu'a l'infirmerie ? Franchement je comprends pas ... J'équarquille les yeux en me rapellant de tous les autres pièges que j'avais posé sur son chemin dans le chateau ..

Agitant les bras je dit :

" MADAME JE DOIS PARTIR JAI UN TRUC SUPER MEGA URGENT A FAIRE VOUS M'SOIGNREZ APRES" Je m'apprète a me lever quand elle me rattrape et me fait rasseoir :

"Tutututut votre "truc urgent" attendra ce soir. Vous vous êtes fait une belle entorse, dit elle en tatant ma cheville et en me faisant grimacer par la même occasion, je vais vous donner une potions a prendre deux fois, ce midi et a 4h et normalement vous pourrez retourner faire vos bêtises pour le dinner."

Je souffla et afficha une mine dépitée pendant qu'elle m'appliquai une pommade chelou. Ohlala pauvre davidounet ... Je lui ait tendu plein de piège alors qu'il a été pour une fois gentil avec moi ...

Je me fit chier toute la journée a boire une potions deg, heureusement, Mika et Julia venait me voir a chaque inter cour et a l'heure du midi. Je souffla de dégout en buvant la dernière potions de la journée, quand j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie claquer. Et mon nom résoner faisant sursauter des patients (enfin des éleves qui vont a l'infirmerie juste pour dormir et secher les cours) endormis.

Je vis le professeur Tennant les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes tombant a moitier sir son nez, certaines parties de son costume déchiré et sa cravate défaite, la respiration haletante. Si on le voyait dans un couloir, on pourrait croire qu'il sort d'un plan c*l. Je me sentis rougir et mon coeur s'accélerer, je remonta le drap jusqu'a mon nez, lui faisant la technique des yeux de biches larmoyant (Une technique ancestrale marchant depuis des centaines d'années) ... Il n'en pris pas compte et me cria :

"VOUS ETES VRAIMENT LE PIRE DES IDIOTS QUE J'AI JAMAIS VUS ! SI C'EST COMME CA JE VOUS IGNORE COMME AVANT ET VOILA ! NE ME DEMANDEZ PLUS JAMAIS D'AIDE OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! JE M'EN FICHE DE TOUTE FACON ! A JAMAIS !" Et sur ce, il repartit, en colère. Woaw il est vraaaiment beau en colère comme ça, avec cette alure ... Miam ... BonBon ... On peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, je repondis avant qu'il franchisse la porte :

"T'FACON VOUS POUREZ PAS M'IGNORER PASQUE LANNEE PROCHAINE J'ENTRERAI DANS VOTRE CLASSE DE GROS CERVELA !"

je l'entendis ricanner en franchissant la porte et murmurer un "idiot ..."

"ET DESOLER PROFESSEUR !"

Bah oui c'est a la moindre des choses de s'excuser non ? Breeeef il faut que je bosse comme un dingue pour pouvoir entrer dans cette foutue classe ... Deja, le professeur Lupin doit m'aider d'après la voix du destin donc deja je suis sur d'avoir les meilleurs notes en DFCM ... Pour le reste, j'vais devoir douiller ! Determiner, je me lève decider a commencer dès maitenant, avant de m'écraser par terre en entandant le cri de Mme Pomfresh. Merde. J'avais zappé cette foutue cheville.

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus long ! J'espere que sa vous a plu alors laisser un com ! Sa fait toujours plaisir et ça me pousse a me bouger le cul pour écrire plus vite ! Aller je vous aimeuh fort ! A +++++++++++ !


	5. Chapter 5

COUCOU ME REVOILA pour un nouveau chapitre ... Bon les fautes on s'en balec hein ... Comme toujours ... Sinon merci pour les gens qui continu a lire mon histoire même si j'avoue la trouver pas terrible ... Breeeef ... J'ai qu'une chose a dire, BONNE LECTURE !

'A la bibliothèque'

"Bon les gens, je vais me mettre au travail intensif pendant les 5mois de cours restant, Mon professeur m'a provoqué en duel et ma fierté est en jeu. Si je n'entre pas dans la classe spéciale Tennant; je vais faire ma 6ème et 7ème année en France ! Je ne pourrais vivre avec deux années d'ignorance en plus." Dis-je le point levé au milieu de la bibliothèque, a Julia. Elle me fit signe de me taire, voyant le terrible regard de la bibliothèquère. Je me calma et dit donc tout bas :

"Des idées pour bouster mon intelligence ?"

Mika ressorti des rayons, bousculant le prof Loupiot qui cherchait comme par hasard depuis dix minutes, un livre juste a côté de notre table, il ressortit donc avec une pile de livres qui ne laissait apercevoir que sa touffe de cheveux bouclés.

Il déposa bruyamment les livres sous mon nez, attirant un regard doublement meurtrier de la bibliothéquère, puis se retourna vers le loupiot qui se gratouillait la tête avec un 'tit air de douleur tout mignon en ragardant Mika. Mon bff dit :

"Ah d'solé prof'sseur Lupin." il se retourna vers moi et dit : "Tiens Josh, ta de quoi de remplir la cervelle avec ça. Par contre faudra travailler la pratique et tout le tralala pour Dfcm potion sort-"

Je coupa mon ami et me retourna vers mon Loupiot :

"Hey mon loup v'nez vous asseoir avec nous 3sec" Il rougit au surnom et se racla la gorge . Je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire . Aaah si j'avais pas déjà mon ptit Tennant ... Il s'avança vers ma table et s'asseya en face de moi, a côté de Mika.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider Mr Carlson ?" Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ... Charmeuse ? Il essai de me séduire ? Polalala ... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et lui répondit :

"Oui ! J'ai besoins de cours de pratique en DFCM m'sieur ."

Il sembla étonné.

"D-d-des cours pratiques ? Mais-mais pourquoi faire ?"

"Bah pour prendre des cours, dis-je en ricannant, pourquoi vous vouliez faire quoi ?" Dis-je en me retennant de rire.

"A-ah mais je voulais dire que vous avez déjà un très bon niveau ! Vous avez toujours eu des E avec moi ..." Dit-il en rougissant.

"Oui oui ... Malheureusement, il me faut des O partout si je veux passer 2 ans avec Mr tennanchou"

Dis-je en soupirant .

Le professeur Lupin souffla et dit :

"Vous êtes encore sur cette histoire !? Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Cet homme est-un associable qui se fiche des autres, a part ses cher petits éleves intello." Dit-il avec une mimique comique (tiens sa rime !) il reprit :

"Et en plus, c'est un professeur ! Il vous déteste ! Il n'hésite pas a dire a longueur de journée que vous l'agacer et qu-" Je le coupa, me levant de ma chaise bruyamment en l'attrapant par le col :

"IL PARLE DE MOI !?" Lupin rougit dû a la proximité et begaya :

"O-oui mais pas en bien ..."

"MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE SA VEUX DIRE QU'IL M'IGNORE PAS ! JE SUIS DIFFERENT !"

La bibliothéquere nous cria de sortir tous les quatres, agacé par notre bruit incessant. Alors que mes deux amis se dirigait vers le cours de potions, je retenait le professeur Lupin pour continuer notre conversation :

"Ecouter professeur ... Je sais que vous n'aimer pas mon attirance pour Mr Tennant, mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime a en crever . Bref. Vous savez très bien que nous somme lié par le destin n'est-ce pas ? -Il hocha la tête en sachant que je ne lacherait pas l'affaire sur ça- Donc vous devez m'aider. Enfin vous m'aidez déjà avec les cours particulier, mais ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure m'a fait penser à autre chose, vous pouriez, par exemple, me donner des informations sur tout ce que dit david tennant dans la salle des profs ?" Loupiot semblait bouilloner il gardait son air baba cool mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était a bout.

"Ecouter Mr Carlson, vous dites que nous sommes 'liés' par le destin, si nous le somme vraiment, pourquoi serait-ce vous qui devriez beneficier de tous les avantages de cette liaison ? -Il eu le don de me faire reflechir ... C'est vrai qu'il avait raison ... - Ecouter, reprit-il, j'accepte de vous offrir cette aide en plus, en echange d'une seule et unique chose ." Il s'arreta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant le professeur Rogue se diriger vers le cours ou je devrais normalement être. Je me cacha derrière Lupinou pour eviter qu'il m'embarque dans sa quête de mort. Une fois passer je me remit devant Loupiot, et dit en soupirant :

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?"

"Je vous le direz seulement si vous accepeter directement ma proposition."

Je pouvait sentir mes neurones s'activer ... Après tout, j'etais près a n'importe quoi pour mon tennant ... Et ses informations pourrait m'apporter tellement plus ... Après quelques minutes de debat intèrieur, je finit par lui répondre d'une voix déterminée :

"J'accepte ." Il se tendit alors et dit d'une voix roque :

"Sortez avec moi."

...

..

.

J'ETAIS PRES A TOUT SAUF CA ! Il du voire mon air affolé puisqu'il dit, gêné :

"Vous avez promis Josh ..." Je ne fit même pas attention a l'utilisation de mon prénom et dit un peu affolé :

"M-mais c'est vous qui disiez que les relation eleves/prof etaient illégale !"

"C'est pas parce que c'est illégal que personne ne le fait Josh ..." Dit-il la mine bienveillante .

"Mais c'est pas logique ! J'aime un autre ! Je vous demandes des infos sur lui et vous vous ... j'comprends que dalle ..." Toujours l'air bienveillant il dit :

"Un homme peux changer d'avis, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire ... Vous faire changer d'avis."

Je me mit a rougir, sa veux dire q-qu'on va faire genre ... des trucs pas catholiques ? Et moi qui reservait ma virgnité a mon Tennant ... Quoique en y pensant, il préférera sûrement quelqu'un avec de l'experience .. Loupiot me coupa dans mon débat interieur :

"Tu devrais peut être aller en cours maintenant, je t'attendrais ce soir 18h devant la grande salle, on ira faire un tour au pré au lard !" Sur ce, il déposa discrêtement ses levres sur les miennes et s'eclipsa.

...

Je me suis fait avoir.

...

Josh Carlson c'est fait avoir.

Je me diriga l'air penaut vers la salle de potion en pensant a ce soir . Moi qui avait prévu de tourner une vidéo sur Tennant avec Mika et Juju, c'est foutu ! Je vais leur dire quoi moi ? J'imagine alors la scène comque dans ma tête :

"Oh je peux pas ! J'ai un rencart avec le professeur Lupin ! Mais je suis a fond sur Tennant hein ! Racontez moi tout !"

Je souffla en ouvrant la porte de la salle sans même toquer. N'empêche ce Loupiot, il m'etonnera toujours ! Je me diriga vers ma place ne remarquant pas le regard tueur de Rogue.

"MR CARLSON JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ON EST PAS DANS UN MOULIN !" Je me retourne et dis-je sur le même ton :

"AH BON JE CROYAIS PARCE QUE AVEC VOTRE TETE DE FERMIER QUI VENDS DU PAIN AU BORD DU SUCIDE FRANCHEMENT VOUS ETES MAL PLACER POUR DIRE CA !" Fou de rage il me fit sortir de la classe :

"DEHORS !"

Je souffla ... J'etais deçu de mon clash ... En même temps, je suis perturbé avec toute ses histoires a la con. Je marchais vers ma salle commune quand je le vis devant moi, droit comme un piquet, dans son uniforme marron rayé du parfait petit prof, suivit de ses éleves habiller de leur uniformes blancs comme pour montrer qu'ils sont si speciaux. Mon Tennant. Je m'arreta devant lui, attendant qu'il me regarde, mais il etait repasser au stade de l'ignorance. Quand il passa devant moi, je murmurai un

"Goujat ..." Dont il ne preta pas attention. Je soupirai, deçu et continua ma route. Je croisa le professeur Dumbledor. Ptn mais c'est un défilé ! Il me dit :

"Mr Carlson ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Remus et venu me parler pour votre relation ! J'ai accepter bien sûr ! Même si il est un professeur et vous un éleve, je ne vais pas vous priver des joies de l'amour ! Et puis, tous le monde est au courant, Hormis le professeur tennant .. Il ignore tout le monde de toute façon ... Mais je pense que Severus se fera une joie de lui annoncer a midi ! Comprenez, c'est le seul a qui il parle ... Bref ! Bonne journée"

J'etais scotché. J'avais bien entendu ? Tout le monde au courant ? TOUT LE MONDE ! Je compris quand je vis Julia et Mika arriver en courant vers moi (il s'etait probablement fait excure en apprenant la nouvelle) .

En gros, j'etais dans la bonne grosse mouise.

Et voilà pour ce Chapitre ! J'espère que sa vous a plu N'hésitez pas a laisser des Reviews sa me ferait vraaaaiment plaisir ! Aller ! On se retrouve vite bisous de tonton Rogue !


	6. Chapter 6

Yoooo ! Je pensais poster un nouveau petit chapitre sa vous tente ? De toute façon que sa vous plaise ou non, je le poste ! Nah ! Merci pour les reviews sa fait vraiment plaisir :D Allez bonne lecture !

Je marchais tranquillou dans les couloirs, en chemin pour allais voir lupichou pour notre rdv gallant, puis je le vis appuyé contre un mur en train de m'attendre, et en train de ... PARLER AVEC TENNANT ! Je m'aretta d'un coup, frapé d'une sueur froide. Mika qui marchait derrière moi, me rentra dedans et nous fit s'ecraser par terre. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis Mika au dessus de moi, ses deux mais appuyées de chaque côté de ma tête, et lui me regardant.

"Ouille ouille ..."dis-je Je releva legeremment ma tête pour voire que mes deux amoureux me fixait. L'un d'un air gêné (lupichou) et l'autre d'un air sérieux, froid, distant, hyppocrite, énervé et Jaloux. JALOUX !? Alors que mika aller se relever je le retint et dit dicretement:

"Mika, embrasse moi vite !"

"Q-quoi ? Mais enfin Josh ?" Dit il plus qu'étonné. Je souffla et dit :

"Je crois que Tennant et jaloux je veux juste tester ma théorie ! Depêche !" Il finit par comprendre et plonga sur ma bouche sans hésitation . Je mit mes bras autours de son cou et répondi a son baiser avec passion. Puis d'un coup, il se retira brusquement et on me mit debout et me tira en arrière, contre un torse chaud et musclé. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Je vis Lupichou tenant Mika possesivement en me regardant d'un air sévere, et Davidounet m'enlacant contre sons torse en regardant Mika plein de haine. Je me sentis rougir et vis Mika faire la même chose. Je sentis David derrière moi, raffermir sa prise et déscendre une de ses main contre mes hanches un sourire mesquin au lèvres, faisant grogner Lupin qui envoya balader Mika. Il arriva vers nous, me tira hors des pates de Tennant et l'attrapa par le col, comme si ils allaient se fight. Moi je tendis ma main a Mika qui se releva.

"T-tu crois qu'on devrais partir ?" Je m'appretais a repondre quand je vu Julia avec sa caméra planqué au détour d'un couloir, me faisant signe de rester.

"Non, voyons se qu'il va se passer ..."

Lupin étais plus qu'en colère et grognais tel un loup. Ses yeux doré brillaient étonnement plus que d'habitude. Tennant lui, le regardait de haut, avec un air froid comme la glace. Il regardait Lupin comme si il n'était qu'une chose inexistante, inferieure. Remus leva son points pour le frapper, et le sourire de Tennant ne fit que s'agrandir. Lupin pris de l'élan pour le frapper, mais je courus sur Lupin. Nous faisant s'écraser une fois de plus par terre. Je m'appretter a me relever, en colère, sauf que Lupin en mode sauvage m'attrapa et m'embrassa d'un baiser plus que possesif. Il passa sa main dans mon dos en dessous de ma chemise, me faisant frissoner.

"P-profe- Aaah"

Je laissa echapper un gémissement quand sa deuxième main pressa mes fesses, me faisant sentir son début d'érection. Puis, Tennant me tira une fois de plus en arrière, me détachant de Lupiné. Il me tira a sa suite, j'eu le temps de voire Lupin se relever aider de Mika, reprenant ses esprits. Tennant marchait d'un pas rapide, bousculant tout le monde et jetant des regards hautain un peu partout.

"Hum professeur ?" Il m'ignora et continuait a marcher d'un pas regulier .

"C'est l'heure du repas . On euh ... devrait peut-être aller manger non ?" Il accélera le pas encore plus et je finis par me dire de la fermer. Nous arrivâme près d'un tableau, ou il murmura un mot de passe que je ne pus reussir a entendre. Une fois ouvert, il me tira jusqu'a un petit salon puis enfin, il me lacha.

"Ah bah merci j'suis pas un sac a patate " dis-je en me tennant le poignet. Lui, qui m'ignorais toujours, enleva son long manteau élegamment le jetant sur une des chaise au alentour et s'affala sur un petit fauteuil, sortant un bouquin d'on ne sait ou. Je profite pour détailler la pièce. Elle était constituer d'un petit fauteuil, la ou Tennant était assis, avec en face un canapé 2 place, il y avait une cheminée alimentée d'un feu qui éclairait cette petite partie de la piece. A l'opposé, il y avait une table avec 4 chaise, et 2 petite bibliothèque qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer avec le nombre incroyable de livres. On pouvait aussi voir une petite porte qui, je pense, devait probablemment mener a une chambre. Le professeur se foutait royalemment de ma présence et j'étais toujours planté devant la porte comme un clochard. Je tousauta une fois, rien. Une deuxieme fois, toujours rien. Une troisiè-

"Par Merlin asseyez vous prener un livre et arêtter de vous faire remarquer."

...

Il est en colère. Très en colère. Sa s'entends (après tout je suis le seul sociologue étudiant la psychologie de David Tennant .)

Me disant qu'il fallait mieux obéir, je me diriga vers le fauteuil en face de lui. Il avait les jambes croisés et lisait tranquillement un livre l'air sérieux.

Je pris un livre au pif sur la table et fit genre de lire, alors qu'en fait, je l'épiait discrètement. Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes il releva son regard vers moi et je vit qu'il reprimait un sourire.

"50 nuances de grey ? Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses vous interresais..." Je me sentis devenir pivoine avant de poser le livre sur la table.

"C-c'est de votre faute qu'elle idée d'avoir un livre comme celui-ci chez vous."

"C'est celui de Mr Rogue."

Je m'étouffa carrément avec ma salive et explosa d'un rire sans gêne. Alors que le professeur Tennant esquissai un sourire.

"ROGUE ET 50 NUANCES DE GREY J'EN PEUX PLUS !" Alors que je repartais dans un fou rire la porte s'ouvri a la volée sur ... Rogue ... Ce qui me fit tomber du canapé, plié en deux, mes larmes coulants a flot.

Rogue ne semblait pas comprendre puis, il vu le livre sur la table. Il regarda Tennant qui lui même le regardait méchamment.

"CARLSON" Son ton plus qu'énervé, me poussa a me levé, mon corps encore parcouru de leger soubressaut.

"O-oui ?"

"Je doit vous parler de ce qu'il c'est passer tout à l'heure avec Lupin. Je pense que vous en avez déjà discuter avec Mr Tennant ?"

J'hocha la tête pour confirmer le mensonge.

"Bien suivez moi."

Et voila que je partis a l'autre bout du château pour une discussion plus que chiante .

"Dites Monsieur ..."

"QUOI"

"On pourra quand même aller manger après ?"

...

"Carlson vous me desespérez ."

"Meuh ... S'iiil vous plaaaaît ."

"S-seulement si vous vous tenez correctement."

"Merci le saaaang"

"Le sang ?" dit-il en s'arêttant

"Oui sa veux dire genre ... Le meilleur ! V'voyez ?"

Il soupira et leva les mains en signe de rédition.

"Franchement, vous me desespérez mais alors Vraiment"

Je rigola légeremment alors que nous arrivâme près de son bureau. Au fond, je l'aime quand même bien moi Rogue ...

La suite au prochains chapitre ! (Je l'ai pas encore écrit alors si vous voulez me donner des idées, je suis ouverte a toute proposition !) Allez Ciao !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Merci pour les reviews les gens, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir !

Lilinea : _Oui, Josh est à Serpentard... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment précisé les maisons des différents perso, donc je vais le dire maintenant (vaut mieux tard que jamais)._

 _Josh est donc à Serpentard. (Pour des raisons familiales qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire)_

 _Julia est à Serdaigle._

 _Mika est à Gryffondor._

 _Le prof Tennant était autrefois à Serpentard._

 _Et le reste, vous le savez je pense ! XD_

Anga27 : _Ahah merci pour tes reviews_ x _D. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue va bientôt devenir plus influent dans l'histoire ! Merci de me suivre :D_

dans le bureau de Rogue

"Ecoutez euh... Professeur ! C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde se jette sur moi ! M'enfin regardez moi ..." Dit Josh avec une mimique princière.

Rogue leva les yeux en l'air et dit :

"Ecoutez ... Le professeur Lupin est très hum…comment dire…sauvage à l'approche de la pleine lune .. Mais il ne s'est jamais, je dis bien jamais, jeté sur quelqu'un comme ça ! Alors qu'avez vous fait !?"

"..."

"BON DIEU CARLSON VOUS VOULEZ MANGER OU PAS !?"

"Ok ! Ok !, dis-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition, je…j'ai peut-être 'un peu' provoqué l'incident ..." Rogue croisa les mains et me fit signe de continuer.

"J'ai juste voulu voir si Tennant serait jaloux si j'embrassais Mika ... Mais ça c'est pas trop passé comme prévu, c'est tout ..."

Rogue ferma les yeux comme pour se retenir d'envoyer son poing en plein dans ma face.

"Carlson ... Vous êtes le gamin le plus idiot, immature, inconscient, irresponsable que j'ai JAMAIS vu ! Lupin est un loup garou bon sang ! Vous ... Vous sortez avec lui et vous embrassez un autre JUSTE devant lui ! Sa nature possessive reprend le dessus ! Il ... il « marque » son territoire."

Je soufflai et il reprit :

"Et en plus, en plus, jouer avec les sentiments d'une personne est vraiment la pire chose à faire. Croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour en parler. Surtout que, vous savez, je pense très bien que Tennant et Lupin se détestent et que cela ne pouvais engendrer une situation plus que désastreuse."

Il finit sa phrase en tapant du point sur la table et, honteux de la tournure des évènements, je dis :

"Bon ok, j'avoue c'étaaait vraiment pas cool-cool v'voyez ... Je, euh, _m'excuse_ ."

J'ai eu extrêmement du mal à prononcer ces mots, sachant que je ne regrettais absolument pas ce que j'avais fait. Je repris :

"On peux aller manger maintenant ? Je s'rai sage, proooomis !" dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux de biche. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par accepter ma demande en me faisant signe que je pouvais partir. Je me levai alors, le remerciai, et quittai la pièce en vitesse.

Une fois sorti, je me mis carrément à courir jusqu'à la grande salle, guidé par mon estomac. Arrivé devant la grande salle, j'ouvris violemment la porte et courus vers une table où (par hasard LoL) Julia et Mika discutait tranquillement en se goinfrant. J'arrivais donc en trombe et m'assis théâtrelement devant eux, faisant un fracas assourdissant. Je relevai la tête pour voir si j'avais encore capté l'attention de tout le monde, mais, à part Lupin qui me fixait avec un regard étrange, tout le monde se comportait normalement. Apparemment, les gens ont enfin fini par s'habituer à mon comportement plus qu'étrange. J'attardai mon regard sur Lupin, qui plissa les yeux d'une manière féline. La lueur dans ses yeux était la même que tout à l'heure et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Je reportai mon regard vers Julia et Mika qui me regardaient en souriant. La bouche déjà pleine de poulet et de riz, je les considérai d'un air interrogatif :

"Kfwah ?" Mika rigola et dit :

"Franchement, tout à l'heure, c'était juste épique vieux ! Quand t'es parti après avoir à moitié copulé avec Lupin par terre, j'ai du l'accompagner chez Dumbledore parce qu'il faisait que de grogner et d'aboyer, et puis il a genre dit un truc comme 'il est à moi' plusieurs fois : on aurait dit qu'il était possédé, c'était ouf."

A la fin de son récit, il souffla et pris une bouchée de petit pois. Je lui répondis : "Cool."

Bizarrement, ils me laissèrent manger en paix sans rien dire. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent en même temps en regardant Lupin d'un air inquiet, puis moi, puis Lupin, puis moi, puis Lupin, pu- bref.

"Euh les gars y'a un problème ?" Julia pris la parole :

"h-hum non aucun, m-moi et Mika on doit euh ... Régler un truc alors on te laisse, ciao !"

Sur ce, ils me laissèrent solo comme une merde a table. Je décidai de rester assis un peu, et jetai un regard vers Lupin. Il me regardait toujours avec le même air flippant que tout à l'heure ... Je soufflai et retournai à mon repas ... La salle était vide ou presque quand je me décidai à sortir. Il devait être aux alentours de 22h30. Je marchais dans les couloirs vides et sombres de Poudlard, tellement sombres que je devais utiliser ma baguette pour m'éclairer. Je me dépêchais en baillant, car, à cette heure-ci, croiser Rogue dans les couloirs n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Je marchais donc d'un pas fatigué mais rapide vers mon dortoir quand j'entendis un grognement derrière moi. Je me retournai alors vivement, pointant ma baguette devant moi.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" dis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

"Bon les gars, si le but de partir si vite du repas tout à l'heure était de me faire une farce, franchement ça marche p-"

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que je me retrouvais plaqué ventre au mur, par une personne dotée d'une force phénoménale. Ma baguette me glissa alors des mains, et je me retrouvai impuissant. Je tournais la tête pour voir mon agresseur.

"P-professeur Lupin ? Mais qu'est ce qu- Aawwh !" Il avait glissé sa main dans mon pantalon et me touchait sans gène.

"A-arrêtez en-enfin !" Il grogna et me mordit l'oreille. Il passa son autre main sous ma chemise, et commença à me caresser le torse. Plaqué au mur, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire d'autre que de me soumettre au plaisir que m'offrais le professeur.

Des pas se firent entendre et Lupin stoppa toute activité. Je pensais qu'il allait se barrer, mais non. Il me prit comme un sac à patate pour m'emmener je ne sais où.

Par Merlin, moi qui gardais mon innocence pour Tennant, c'était mal parti...

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dîtes-moi si vous voulez un Lemon ou pas dans le prochain chapitre car j'envisageais peut-être d'en faire un avec la hum ... Tournure des évènements ... Bref ! Ciao les poulettes !


	8. Chapter 8

_Bien le bonjours ! Je viens poster un new chapitre en espérant que ça fasse plaisir. Je tiens tout d'abord à précisé que ce chapitre contient des scènes à caractère sexuel, donc si vous aimez pas bah Sautez le passage ! Et si vous aimez bah tant mieux bande de petits coquins xD Allez bonne Lecture !_

Le professeur Lupin m'amenait donc vers une destination que je ne pouvais voir puisque j'avais la tête à l'envers en plein devant son cul.

"Huh professeur, vous pourriez me déposer à terre, et comme ça on fait genre rien ne c'est passer ?"

Pas de réponse ... Je soupira et tenta quelque chose d'autre :

Jo :"Si vous m'posez pas, je cri ."

Toujours aucune réponse. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, mais me reteint quand nous arrivâme dans une grande salle, dont il prit soin de vérouiller la porte. Une fois passer il me déposa à terre et se tourna vers moi .. Un peu paniqué, je dit :

Jo :"Bon ! Belle soirée n'est ce pas ? J'ai euh, mes amis qui m'attendent alors, je vais vous laisser dans vos pensées .. Salut !"

Je me retournais pour partir, quand je l'entendit grogner et il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à sa suite.

Jo :"Mais qu'est ce que vous avez a grogner tout le temps ! Et lachez moi d'abord !"

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase, que je me retrouvais projeter dans un lit, il se mit au dessus de moi, et me regardais patiemment. Il avait le même regard que lorsqu'il c'était jeter sur moi dans le couloir ... Ces yeux pétillaient du même jaune animal . J'avais suivi les cours sur les loups garou, et j'avais apris qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, plus particulieremment le jour d'avant, ils pouvaient avoir un comportement très agressif et violent, et si ils tombaient sur leur ame soeur, ils éprouvent l'envie énorme de se reproduire, que le partenaire soit consentant ou non.

Sa voudrait dire qu'il veux se reproduire ? A cette pensée, je me sentis chauffer et devenir rouge pivoine, se qui n'échappa pas a Lupin qui me fixait de puis 5 bonnes minutes en se léchant les lèvres.

Jo :"E-ecoutez p-p-professeur, je vais y aller o-ok ?"

Ma voix était très étrange, et je me sentais trembler de partout et malgré mes paroles, je ne bougais pas d'un pouce. Je commença à me relever légeremment, mais il me plaqua d'une main au lit, m'empêchant de bouger . J'utilisa alors ma dernière solution :

Jo :"Ecouter, je suis dingue du professeur Tennant, je suis désolé mmmh-"

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, qu'il grogna et plongea sur ma bouche, l'explorant avec une force inouie. Je gémissais et tremblais de partout. Il glissa sa main dans mon pantalon et commença à me caresser. Je gigotais et gémissais, perdant de plus en plus de force à chaque caresse. Il arracha d'un coup sec ma chemise, et sa bouche migra alors vers mes tétons qu'il commença à titiller avec sa langue. J'étais complètement perdu dans les sensations, et mes gémissements de faisaient que s'accentuer.

Jo :"S-stop p-profess – Haaah haaan"

J'avais carrément crié quand il prit mon sexe déja dûr dans sa bouche, et se mit a le lécher et a le sucer de toute part.

Jo :"N-nnnh non- aah"

Ensuite il enleva mon pantalon, et rentra deux de ses doigts d'un coup en moi pour me préparer. Bon sang je peux pas faire ça ! J'appartiens au professeur Tennant ...

Il fit des vas et viens rapide et douloureux avant de rentrer un troisième doigt, je serrais les dents de douleur, et lui me reprit en bouche. J'étais perdu entre douleur et plaisir.

Ensuite, il se mit au dessus de moi et, sans se déshabiller, s'enfonça lentement et toujours en grognant en moi. Je sentais mes larmes couler, mais l'étrange sensation me prodigais un plaisir loufoque. Il acéléra de plus en plus et finit par toucher la prostate, ce qui me fit instantanément crier de plaisir. Il recommença, encore et encore, je mis automatiquement ma mains sur son sexe et commença a me masurber, le plaisir était omniprésent. Je me sentit jouir, et me ressera autour du sexe de Lupin, ce qui le fit venir aussi dans un long râle. Une fois remis de l'orgasme, il roula à côté de moi, éssouflé.

Je passais une main sur mon visage en me disant que j'avais fait une belle connerie, puis je m'endormis, épuisé.

Le matin

Jo :"Putaaaaain j'ai mal au cuuuuuuuuuul"

Voilà comment commence cette superbe journée ensoleillée.

Jo :"Tiens Lupin c'est barré ... Aaaah les hommes ... Tous les mêmes ..."

Dis je en imitant une femme attristée. Puis je me mis a rire tout seul . Je riais parce que j'avais fait une belle connerie. Je voulais perdre ma virginité avec Tennant, et voilà que je me fais déglinguer par Lupichou au détour d'un couloir. Je soupirais et me laissa tomber sur le lit, en poussant un cri paske j'avais oublié ma douleur à l'arrière train.

Jo "Bon allez Joshy, quand faut yaller, faut yaller ! On va montrer a Lupin qu'il m'a même pas fait mal et faire genre rien ne c'est passer, ça lui foutra bien les boulles ! En plus ce soir c'est la pleine lune alors déjà il va être vénere toute la journée ..."

Ayant finit mon monologue, je déçida de m'habiller en enfilant mon petit uniforme d'écolier de Poudlard parfais . (enfin pas si parfais psk ceux qui sont parfais, c'est ceux de la classes Tennant .. Bref)

Je sortis de la chambre discretos, et regarda l'heure. Bon ça va j'ai raté que la première heure de potions . Je me dirige alors en trotinant vers la classes de potions dont j'ouvris ,comme d'habitrude, la porte avec une violence inouie. Rogue se mit à crier instantanément

S.R : "MR CARLSON ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ CHEZ VOUS !?"

Jo : "OUI ET D'AILLEUR SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ESPECE DE MALOTRU"

S.R :"MOINS 5 POINTS POUR SERPENTARD MAINTENANT A VOTRE PLACE OU DEHORS"

Pour une fois, je ravalais ma langue et alla m'asseoir, en me disant que je ne pouvais pas rater touts les cours de potions de l'année, sachant qu'à la fin de l'année y'avais les éxamens pour la classe Tennant. Je serrais les dents en m'asseyant sur mon tabouret, provoquant le regard intérogatteur de Julia. Bon sang pourquoi on devait avoir classe commune avec les Serdaigles pile le jour ou il fallait pas ! C'est sûr que elle, elle va deviner ...

Je lui lance un bref sourire et me concentre pour une fois sur le cours Morbide de Rogue. En sortant du cours, même lui semblait étonné que je parte sans lui lancer de remarque. J'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer au dortoir et dormir ...

Je me dirigais accompagner de Julia vers la grande salle, alors que Mika nous attendait devant.

"Hey les maitres de la potions, dit il d'un air sarcastique, on va bouffer ?"

On hocha la tête et allons nous asseoir à notre place habituelle.

En plein milieu de mon repas, Julia pris la parole :

"Mmmh, au fait Josh, je peux savoir qui t'as fait mal aux fesses comme ça ?"

Je recracha toute ma bouffe et m'etouffa avec ma salive en même temps, puis sans le vouloir, je me retourna vers Remuschou qui me fixait, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux. Une fois revenu à mes pensées julia dit :

Ju : "J'y crooooois pas ! Tu la fait avec Lupin ? Genre Lupin ?"

Jo :"Shhht ! C'était un accident ok ? C'était le jour avant la pleine lune, et y'avait un couloir sombre et voilà."

Ju :"Josh .. Je suis désolé mais, je crois que je vais devoir le dire à Tennant ."

Jo :"FAIT PAS CA STP"

Ju :"Mika ?"

M : "Wai ?"

Ju : "Tu peux aller voire tennant et dire " Carlson a perdu son innocence avec Lupin hier soir" stp ?"

M : "No problem"

Sur ces paroles, Mika se leva et se diriga vers la table des profs.

Jo : "Ptn il va vraiment le faire ce con . JULIA ARETTE LE !"

Ju : "Trop tard ..."

En effet, Mika revenait d'un pas nonchalant, et s'assit comme si rien ne c'était passer. Paniquer, je me retourna alors vers la table des profs, et je vit Tennant, regardant dans le vide la machoire serrée.

Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'vais faire ... Et Julia qui à encore tout filmer, personne ne fait comment elle fait ...

Jo : "Bon je crois je vais yaller la je panique "

Dis-je en voyant Mr. T se lever énerver, s'attirant le regard de Lupin. Il l'ignora complètement et se mit a marcher vers moi.

Moi je me mis à trotiner vers la sortie complètement en panique.

 _A suivre ..._

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'éspere que ça vous a plu, si ya un truc qui vous gène, dites le dans les commentaire ! Merci de me suivre, Allez bisous ! 3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Kikooou !_ _Je viens poster la suite de ma fic, en remerciant tout le monde pour les review ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D Allez, bonne lecture !_

Au bon sang il est juste derrière moi faut que j'me dépêche !

Je regarde vite fait derrière moi, il avançait d'un pas déterminé, les mains dans les poches, en me fixant et en bousculant tout sur son passage.

Omfgggggg ... Je sais ou je peux aller ! La tour d'astronomie ! Si j'arrive a le semer, il ne pensera sûrement pas à aller me chercher la bas !

Je pris une inspiration rapide, et enclencha la fonction "courir" de moi cerveau. Je couru comme jamais j'avais couru, et fonça en haut de la tour d'astronomie sans lancer un regard derriere moi.

Une fois arrivé, je me planque derrière un poteau et regarde en direction des escaliers ... Personne ! Chouette je l'ai semer ! Je me retourne alors .

Jo: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! P-p-professeur ? Mais vous êtiez derrière, et là, vous êtes là .."

En effet, quand je me suis retourné, il était pile poil devant moi, droit comme un I, les mains dans les poches.

Te : "La n'est pas le problème Carlson, le problème, C'EST QUE VOUS COUCHIEZ AVEC VOS PROFESSEUR !'

Il finit sa phrase a deux centimètre de mon visage, et je n'eu pas envie de rougir du tout .

Te : "Vous Baiser avec n'importe qui ! Vous n'avez pas honte !?"

Entendre ces mots sortit de sa bouche, me faisait étrangement bizarre,,,

Te : "Vous aimez bien coucher avec les prof ... Alors il n'y a pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous couchiez avec moi !?"

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir, qu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira contre son torse, avant d'enfermer ma taille de ses bras. Il était en colère, très en colère. Il mit une de ses mains sur mes fesses. Je poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Te :"Vous aimez ? Hein Carlson ? Vous me dégoutez..."

Sur ses mots, il me poussa violemment et j'atteri le cul par terre. Il me regarda de haut et reparti vers les escaliers de la tour. Je murmura, les larmes aux yeux.

Jo :"C'était un accident ... La pleine lune avait-"

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir :

Te :"C'est ça, catin."

Il disparu de ma vue. Je me mis littéralement à pleurer comme une merde par terre. Je continua pendant encore une bonne Quinzaine de minutes, avant de me lever difficilement et de marcher vers je ne sais où. Mes jambes étaient de cotons, et j'avais un mal de crane insuportable à force d'avoir pleurer.

Une légère brise me caressa le visage. J'étais arrivé dans le parc, non.. La forêt interdite . La pleine lune illuminait un le lac .

Je resta dix minutes là, avant que mon cerveau se remette en marche. La pleine lune ... Lupin .. Loup Garou ! Oh non ! Et je suis en plein milieu de la forêt interdite ! Je me leva d'un coup, ignorant mon mal de crane, et me mis à marcher dans une direction au pif.

Jo :"Merde, par où j'suis passé déjà !?"

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir que j'entendis un grognement derrière moi. Je me retourna, et vis un loup garou, dans toute sa splendeur .. Je crois que c'est Lupin, mais je suis pas sûr ... La petite course poursuite que j'ai eu il y à 2-3 ans remonte trop pour que je m'en souvienne.

Jo : "Ecoutez, je crois pas que j'ai suffisament de force pour courir comme un taré toute la nuit comme -"

La créature grogna et se mit à courir vers moi.

Jo :"Oooh fichtre."

je courra dans la direction opposé, aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient. Alors que je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi. Le loup me sauta dessus. Il faut pas qu'il me morde ! J'attrapa un bâton et le fouta dans sa bouche, je donnais des coups de pieds, mais il ne recula pas. Il me griffa tout le torse, déchirant mes vêtements, et la chair de mon torse. Puis ensuite, il griffa mon épaule. Putain j'vais crever. Avec mes jambes je lui donna un puissant coup, le faisant tomber a la renverse. Je me releva, mais la douleur lançinante de mon torse me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je sentis ses griffes me déchirrer le dos, puis me retourna pour me donner un coup de griffe en plein visage. Je saignait de partout, et je n'avais plus la force de me protéger, ou d'essayer qu'il me morde.

Jo :"A-a l'ai-de."

J'entendis ensuite des bruits de baguettes. Des gens crier, et ensuite, je m'évanoui.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je m'attendais à ressentir une douleur atroce mais rien..

Il n'y avait personne autour de moi. Madame Pomfresh s'activait avec d'autre patients. Elle semblait bizarrement un peu plus vieille.

J'essayais de parler, mais ma gorge se nouait. Comme si j'étais aphone. Je toussauta, cela ne suffisa pas à attirer son attention. Lorsque je recommença a parler, des son sortirent enfin de ma bouche.

Jo : "Hé j'existe .."

Mme pomfresh se retourna d'un coup sec et courra vers moi.

Po :"Mon dieu. Mr Carlson vous, vous êtes réveillé !?"

Jo :"Bah je pensais que sa se voyait ... Vous avez fait quoi pour que j'ai plus mal nul part comme ça ?"

Elle semblait choquer et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Po :"Carlson. Cela c'est passer il y à deux ans ."

Jo :"Qu-quoi ? C'est pas drôle hein ..."

Po :"Vous étiez dans le comas, cela fait deux ans, je ne rigole pas."

Ce c'est pas possible ... Deux ans ? Mais je ... Non ! Enfin, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier ! Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai plus mal !? Bon sang.

Je faisais la même gueule que Pomfresh maintenant ...

Po :"Vous avez 17 ans maintenant ... Vos- vos amis sont toujours à Poudlard je les préviendrez après le professeur Dumbledord. Ils viennent vous voir chaque semaine ..."

Je sentis des larmes coulées, et mis mes mains sur mon visage. Je sentis sur mon visage, deux grands creux, l'un longant le haut de mon sourcil gauche jusqu'à ma lèvre, l'autre avec à peu près 3 centimetres d'écart du premier, commençait du bas de mon oeil gauche, puis contourne légeremment ma bouche avant de s'arêtter. Bon sang, j'avais deux énorme cicatrice qui barraient mon magnifique visage.

Pomfresh haussa les sourcils et essaya de me rassuré.

Po :"ça vous donne un petit air bad boy ."

J'eu un rire sarcastique. Même si j'avais dormis deux ans, je ressentais encore le besoin de me reposer. Je me tourna alors et m'endormis en entendant le soupir de Pomfresh. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, cette fois, il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de moi qui chuchotaient. Pomfresh dit :

Po :"Chht il est 3h du matin bon sang !"

Ro :"Je ne vais pas rester planter ici encore 3h, qui vous dit qu'il va se réveiller ?"

Je pouvais reconnaitre la voix grave de Rogue.

Jo :"Nan mais je suis réveillé en fait"

Dis je en me redressant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais reconnaitre Mika, et Julia (bon sang ils avaient bien vieillis en 2ans) Rogue, Dumbledord, Mcgonagall, et ... Lupin et Tennant.

Tout le monde restaient muets, jusqu'à ce que mes deux amis, se jettent sur moi pour m'enlacer. Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Tennant, qui me regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Lupin s'était rapproché et avait attrapé ma main entre les sienne.

Jo :"Hey calmez vous, moi c'est comme si je vous avez vu hier hein."

Mika et Julia pleuraient à chaude larmes, et Lupin me chuchota ..

Lu :"Deux ans .. Deux longues année .. On-on avait presque plus d'espoir ..."

Jo ;"Dites, c'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ?"

Lupin releva la tête.

Lu :"Bien sûr que non ! Je prends la potion Tue loup ! Je n'aurais jamais ... C'est un autre."

Je me sentis soulagé. Après quelques mots échangés avec Mes amis et mes professeurs (à part Tennant qui était toujours muet) Dumbledord demanda que l'on reste seul.

D :"Mr Carlson ... Tout d'abord, bon retour parmis nous .. Il c'est passer de nombreuses choses durant votre sommeil, trop longs à raconter, pas assez importants, vos amis se feront une joie de vous raconter tout dans le moindre détail.

Le loup garou qui vous à attaquer, est Fenrir Greyback, il s'amuse à venir se transformer près de Poudlard durant les nuits de pleines lunes pour effrayer les éleves, et peut être en dévorer quelques uns.

Il vous à laisser de nombreuses cicatrices, dans le dos, l'épaule, sur le torse, sur le visage ... Vous verrez malheureusement ça par vous même.

Je vais malheureusement devoir vous demander de reprendre votre scolarité en 7ème année, cela fera comme si vous aviez sauter une classe. J'éspère que cela vous conviens ..."

Jo :"Mais, je peux pas integrer la classe spéciale alors ?"

D :"Je ne pense pas . Il faut commencer en 6ème année .. C'est un programme spécial .."

Jo :"Et je peux pas redoublé ? J'aurais qu'un an de plus que les autres, et ça me permettrait d'aller ou je veux et de reprendre la où je me suis arêtter..."

D :"Je ne suis pas contre, mais voyez avec le professeur Tennant pour ce qui est d'intégrer sa classe... Sachant que nous somme déjà en novembre et que les sélections sont faites. Mais je suis sûr qu'il accepterai de vous faire passer un petit examen .."

Jo :"Merci Professeur !"

D :"Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser, nous vous avons donner une chambre de prefet en dédomagement .."

Trop gentil, deux ans de comas ils m'offrent une chambre ...

Jo :"Ma famille ne me rendra pas visite je suppose .."

Le professeur hocha négativement la tête et sorti, me laissant seul. Une vingtaine de minutes après, j'étais dans ma chambre de préfet, avec mes deux amis .

Jo :"C'est moi où j'ai grandis ? Je me sens plus grand."

Mika, me répondit que je mesurait maintenant la taille de Tennant, ils m'avaient mesuré régulièrement pour le faire chier.

Je discutait de tout et de rien avec mes amis. Ils m'ont racontés tout les petits potin de Poudlard, les couples, les histoires ... Apparement, Lupin et Tennant se sont battus plusieurs fois LoL.

Mes deux amis finirent par partir, le jour étant en train de se lever. (en même temps je suis rentré à la chambre vers 4h du mat). Je décide de me prendre une petite douche avant de me préparer au grandes retrouvailles, même si pour moi sa fait comme si j'avais vu tout le monde hier.

J'observai mes nombreuses cicatrices, mon corps qui avait mûri (surtout à une certaine partie Lol) mais surtout mon visage, mes yeux s'étaient éclaircits, ils étaient d'un vert plus clair, mon visage avait une forme plus mature, c'est dingue ... J'étais encore plus bg héhé ! La cicatrice qui me barrait le visage, même si elle me donnait un air "bad boy sexy", j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là...

Jo :"Bon bah faut que je me remette au sport ..."

Après avoir était douché, habillé, je déçida de rejoindre mes amis qui étaient censés m'attendre devant la grande salle.

Jo :"Wsh les sangs."

Mes deux amis se regardèrent en souriant. Sa devait leurs faire plaisir que Josh encoreplusBogossqu'avant était revenu. Tiens ils se tiennent la main ... Attends quoi ?

Jo :"Euh les gars vous êtes en couple ?"

M :"Bah on voulait te le dire hier, mais on avait tellement de truc à raconter qu'on a pas penser ..."

Waaah j'suis trop content ! Je fit un calin a Julia et tapa dans la mains de Mika. Ensuite nous entrâme dans la grande salle en mode blc, comme si j'avais été là les deux dernières années. D'ailleur j'avais déjà recommencé mes conneries ... Rusard arriva en courant, et cria devant toute la grande salle, qui était déjà bien choqués de me voir.

Ru :"CARLSON COMMENT OSEZ VOUS METTRE MA CHATTE DANS LES TOILETTES !?"

Jo :"C'est pas moi wsh."

Ru :"AH OUAIS BAH OUAIS BAH OK SALUT."

Et il repartit oklm. J'alla m'asseoir avec mes deux amis à notre place habituelle, tout le monde venait me voir me dire bonjour ... C'était un peu chiant mais bon...

J'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle avec les deux là .. Je soupira ..

Jo :"Bon les gars, je reviens faut que j'aille chercher un truc .. A toute !"

Je sortis de la grande salle en sifflotant. Puis, une voix que je connaissais plus que bien m'interpella :

Te :"Carlson, ici."

Je me retourna et vis Tennant. Il a cru j'étais son chien lui.

Jo :"Nan mais déjà on m'ordonne pas des trucs à moi, et excusez moi, je doit aller faire la Catin ailleur."

Il soupira et se raprocha de moi.

Te:"Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là."

Jo :"Oh c'est bon, c'est pas parce que je me suis à moitier fait bouffer qu'il faut vous sentir coupable où j'sais pas quoi. Ce que vous aviez dit, vous le pensiez, et vous le pensez toujours. Me prenez pas pour un con Professeur. Maintenant, excusez moi."

Je repris mon chemin sans un regard derrière moi. Waaa j'ai même mûri sans m'en rendre compte !

Une fois dans ma chambre, je réunissais les affaires dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui, quand j'entendis toquer à la porte.

Je m'avança pour aller ouvrir. C'était tjr Tennant.

Jo :"Bonjour, Aurevoir !"

Alors que je fermais la porte, il mis son pied pour la bloquer et entra de force dans la chambre, me bousculant d'ailleur au passage.

Jo :"Hey, sortez de m-"

Te :"VOUS allez m'écouter maintenant"

Son ton était tellement agressif que cela me fit frissoner comme au bon vieux temps.

Te : "Je ne pensez pas du tout ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là, j'étais juste hum.."

Jo : "Juste 'hum' quoi hein ?"

Te : "J'étais jaloux."

Mon coeur rata un batement.

Jo : "Hein ah euh eh ... Mais pourquoi je compr-"

Te : "Parce que je suis amoureux de vous ."

J'avais bien entendu !?

Jo : "QUOI !?"

Te : "je vous aime."

 _Et voilà j'éspère que ça vous a plu même si c'est carrément parti en couille ... Merci d'avoir lu !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo les enfants, j'ramène juste la suite si sa vous intéresse .. Allez bonne lecture !_

Gros blanc depuis qu'il avait prononcé les trois mots fatidique. J'étais bouche bé et le regardais dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Te : « Carlson ? »

Il me tapota la tête comme on fait à un petit chien, pour me réveiller.

Jo : «Euh, ouais je-je doit y aller là ... »

Putain, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait dit ça avant mon comas, j'aurais été tellement heureux que je lui aurais sauté dessus, mais là, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau prend le dessus sur mes hormones …

J'étais donc en train d'ouvrir la porte pour aller en cours et me sortir de cette situation gênante, quand tennant m'attrapa le bras et me plaqua contre la porte.

Te : « Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça, alors que pendant deux ans je me suis préparé à ce moment, vous vous trompez. Peut être que vous, vous avez l'impression que c'était hier, mais moi sa fait une eternité. Et je ne suis PAS quelqu'un de patient. »

Il m'avait déballée sa aussi vite qu'un éclair. Son visage c'était rapproché du miens au fil de son discours, et il me regardait droit dans les yeux, enervé. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres, et cela commença à me destabiliser. Je baissa mon regard vers sa bouche par reflexe, avant de re-fixer ses yeux. Il l'a remarqué puisqu'il haussa un sourcil comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose attire son attention.

Il gardait toujours mon bras gauche plaqué au dessus de ma tête, et raffermit d'un coup sa prise, me faisant grogner.

Avec sa main libre, il attrapa mon menton, avant de froler mes lèvres de sa bouche.

Oh putain, il faut que je me sorte de cette situation, il ne peux pas m'avoir si vite. Je lui ai couru après pendant tellement de temps, que c'est pas le premier jour ou il m'accorde de l'importance et me convoite que je vais me soumettre à ses envies. Un peu de résistance bon sang !

Avec toute la force mentale qu'il faudrait à une armée, je mis une main sur son torse, et le repoussa doucement.

Jo : « Je suis désolé, mais, c'est trop tard. Je pense avoir été trop deçu et …. humilié. Bonne journée. »

Sur ce, je franchis la porte, le laissant me regarder partir, abasourdi par le nouveau Josh Carlson.

Quand je rejoins mes amis, j'étais incroyablement fier du sang froid et de l'intelligence dont j'avais pû faire preuve, mais deçu de l'occasion que j'avais laissé filé. Il m'avait déclaré sa flamme, il allait m'embrasser, se dont je rêve depuis que je suis arrivé a Poudlard, et moi je l'ai juste … repoussé. C'est comme si mon cerveau et mon coeur était en désacord complet. L'un me disant de lui montrer que j'avais changer, que j'étais plus mature qu'avant, et qu'il serait plus compliqué de m'avoir, l'autre, me disant de me laisser aller et de répondre a ses sentiments comme je l'ai toujours rêvé.

Ju : « Josh ? Jooooosh ? »

Jo : « Hein. ? »

Ju : « Ah bah voilà, je te parle depuis tout à l'heure … Bon viens on va en potion .. »

Jo : « Merde ! Attends je peux pas y aller ! Dit a Rogue que j'avais un truc urgent à faire ! »

Ju : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi? »

Jo : « Faut que j'aille demander à Tennant pour entrer dans la classe spéciale .. Ciao ! »

Je fis alors demi-tour pour croiser Tennant qui revenait de ma chambre. Je vais essayer de faire comme si l'incident de tout à l'heure ne c'était pas passé.

Jo : « Ah professeur ! Je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais refaire ma 6ème année dans votre classe.. s'il vous plait ? »

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de reprendre son air froid et distant habituel.

Te : « Bien sur que non. »

Jo : « Quoi ? Mais allez ! Vous savez très bien que j'ai le niveau ! J'ai toujours travailler pour entrer dans cette classe ! Mes parents veulent que j'y aille aussi … S'il vous plait. »

Te : « Très bien .. Vous voulez absolument entrer dans ma classe ? Faisons un marché ... »

Jo : « Ouaaaais .. ? »

Te : « Vous sortez avec moi, et en échange, vous avez une place dans ma classe. »

Jo : « OMG MAIS VOUS ET LUPIN VOUS COMPLOTER POUR ELABORER VOS PLAN OU QUOI ? »

Voyant son regard interrogatif, j'expliqua :

Jo : « Nan mais c'est parce que un jour, Lupin m'avait demander de sortir avec lui en échange d'un truc brrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeef .. »

Il croisa les bras et me regarda de haut. Enfin, sa perdais un peu de son effet, vu qu'on faisait la même taille.

Te : « Bon je n'ai pas toute la journée, donc oui ou non ? »

Je doit entrer dans cette classe, et dans un sens, c'est gagnant-gagnant … J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec lui ET d'être dans sa classe… Mais sa serait paradoxale par rapport à sa que j'ai dit tout à l'heure … Mais je DOIT y entrer .

Jo : « Ok ça roule . »

Et là il eu un sourir assez flippant. Il m'attrapa le poignet et me ramena dans ma chambre, qu'il ferma ensuite.

Jo : « Mais qu'est ce qu- «

Te : « On va pouvoir faire la meilleure chose lorsqu'on est en couple . »

Et la, il colla sa bouche à la mienne et m'embrassa comme on m'avait jamais embrassé, me faisant basculer sur le lit.

Il passa ses mains sous ma chemise, et caressa mon torse, tentant de chercher mes points sensible. Il migra sa bouche vers mon cou, me laissant des suçons sur son chemin.

Jo : « A-attendez vous croyez pas sa va trop vite ? Y'a des étapes avant sa- aahaaheeein. »

Je finis ma phrase en un gémissement indescriptible lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans mon pantalon.

Il avança ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille et murmura :

Te : « Je pense qu'au contraire, nous ne sommes pas aller assez vite, j'ai … bien trop attendu ... »

Jo : « C'est vous qui dîtes çaahhmmmmf ! »

Il accélera le mouvement sur mon huuum .. Me faisant voir les étoiles. D'un coup, il arracha ma chemise et, continuant les mouvements de vas et viens avec sa main, fit migrer sa bouche, d'un geste sensuel, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à prendre mon aaaheeem dans sa bouche ..

Jo : « Pu-pu-putain de m-merde ... »

J'étais près à atteindre le 7ème ciel, quand ….

TOC TOC TOC

Ro « CARLSON VOUS NE PENSEZ PAS SECHER LES POTIONS ALORS QUE VOUS SORTEZ TOUT JUSTE DU COMAS !? DEHORS ! »

Merde merde meeeeeeeeeeerde. Le professeur Tennant c'était arêtter et il me regardais dans les yeux, blanc comme un linge .

Jo « Bah en fait eeeeeeuh, je-je-je suis en plein nettoyage de printemps et-et du coup voilàààà »

Tennant soupira et leva les yeux en l'air, il passa sa main su son visage d'un air désespéré.

Ro « C'est ça ! Venez m'ouvrir j'ai deux mots à vous dire ... »

Jo « Une seconde je euh … m'habille »

Je fis signe a Tennant de se reveler, il soupira, et se releva . Je remis mon pantalon et … merde ma chemise ! Je cours vers un de mes tiroir enfile une chemise similaire à celle que j'avais, sous le regard amusé et perplexe de Tennant.

Ro « CARLSON JE VAIS M'ENERVER ! »

Jo « J'arrive ! »

Je cours pour ouvrir la porte mais, la main sur la poignet, fit signe à Tennanchou de se cacher, il se leva en soupira et se planqua dans la salle de bain.

Jo « Professeur Rogue ! Ahahha allons vite a votre cours j'ai si hate après 2ans ! »

Ro : « Pourquoi vous me cachez votre chambre, elle est si en désordre que ça ? »

Jo : « Ouais c'est un vrai désastre la dedans ahahahahah »

Rogue plissa des yeux et dit :

Ro : « Je le savais ! Vous cachez de la drogue, d'ou votre comportement que j'ai toujours trouver bizarre ! »

Il entra dans ma chambre en me bousculant.

Ro : « ah ah ! Une chemise déchirée par terre ! C'est sûrment une des conséquences d'un de vos délires ! »

Il commença a fouiller partout, j'étais tétaniser, encore par le désir que j'éprouvais i peine 1 minute et d'un coup, l'angoisse et le stress. C'est comme si mon corps était brulant, mais glacé en même temps. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, j'eue comme une décharge électrique et je fila droit devant et lui barra la route .

Ro : « Eh bien ? Quelque chose a cacher ? »

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la douche s'alluma, et on pu entendre quelqu'un siffler (#Tennanchoupichou) .

Ro : « Oooow vous avez ramener une fille ? »

Jo : « Beeein ouais en fait c'est ça que j'essayais de cacher voilàààà »

Ro : « A-a-alors la chemise déchirée ah huuum ... »

Je rougis un peu (c'est quand même très gênant tout ça) .

Ro : « Je croyais que vous aimiez Mr Tennant ? »

(Avec le temps, je crois que tout le monde s'est attaché a mon amour pour Tennant xD)

Jo : « Tennant ? Pchh c'est du passé ! Le comas sa fait réfléchir … Je veux huum .. Profiter de ma jeunesse v'voyez? »

Il sembla comme choquer et … déçu ? Pendant un moment..

Ro : « Ah .. Cela n'empêche pas que ce genre de relation est interdite, j'enleverais des points a votre maison et le signalerai au Directeur. Et hum, je préfere que vous restiez ici après avoir fait ce genre de chose, on va dire que c'est bon pour cette fois. »

Omg je l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné de ma vie, c'est juste hillarant à voir !

Après avoir fini sa phrase, il se dirigea directement vers la sortie et ne se gêna pas pour claquer la porte. J'eu un soupir de soulagemment, et, finalement, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, pour voir Tennant assis par terre, lisant un bouquant en sifflotant, la douche allumée derrière.

Jo : « Professeur, j'avoue que parfois, vous êtes un génie! »

Il se releva en soupirant, et sans même éteindre la douche, sans rien, se dirigea vers la sortie en attrapant sa veste par terre au passage, et sorta, en claquant la porte lui aussi.

…

Quoi ? J'ai fait un truc ? Il m'ignore ? Non ? Si ? Fichtre ! J'essayais de me remémorer un truc que j'ai pu dire … Hmmm … Que je veux profiter de la jeunesse ? Mais il sait très bien que c'était juste pour amadouer Rogue hein ? Nan il se vexerai pas pour un truc aussi futile … Pas vrai ?

 _Eeeet voilà, je vous laisse sur cette magnifique fin ! (non je déconne) Hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite Review et à la prochaine (HEIN ← je pousse juste un cri pour dire aurevoir)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Saaalutation les enfants ! J'éspère que vous allez bien et que vous avez aimez le dernier chapitre, bah j'viens poster la suite donc voilà, Lisez bien LoLoL._

J'étais résté un petit moment dans ma chambre après cet ...; Ahem ... incident ... Je pense pas que Tennanchou se soit vexé pour une connerie comme ça, sinon sa veux dire qu'il se vexe pour un rien. Après quelques secondes je décide de remettre mes habits, et de me préparer pour repartir en cours. Putain, quand je pense que je m'apprêtais à coucher ave l'homme de mes rêves, mais il faut avouer que je n'ai absolument pas de chances avec ces choses la, jveux dire, à chaques fois qu'un truc cool va m'arriver, et bah faut que j'ai pas de chance et qu'un truc pas cool m'arrive. Au pire, hein, j'vais la jouer froid et distant comme lui au moins il verra se que sa fait. Je me casse donc vers le cours de potion, que j'interromps en claquant la porte, se qui fit péter un chaudron; et bien sur, c'était celui de Rogue qui était en train de montrer la préparation de la potion du jour.

"CARSON, JE VOUS PROMETS QU'UN JOUR JE-"

"Je vous aimes professeur."

Quand je le vit se figer, je ne put m'empêcher de retenir mon fou rire, et explosa de rire (avec les autres élèves). Rogue lui, devena rouge comme une tomate, je sais pas si c'est de gêne ou de colère, et se mit a gueuler.

"CARSON, JE VAIS ETRE AIMABLE VU QU'APPAREMMENT VOUS N AVEZ PAS ENCORE RETROUVEZ VOS ESPRITS, ALLEZ VOUS ASSOIR OU SORTEZ!"

Je fis mime de réflechir, ce qui l'enerva encore plus, et avec un grand sourire, alla finallement m'assoir. Une fois assis, j'étais complètement perdu dû a ce qui c'est passé avec Tennant, bien sur. C'est impossible que quelqu'un puisse être vexé par quelque chose d'aussi... futile. Enfin, du moins j'éspere. Sinon c'est vraiment inquiétant. Enfin, cet homme a toujours été bizarre de toute façon. Le cours, hormis cet incident, passa relativement vite. Probablement parce que j'ai tellement révasser dû aux evenements precedents, que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je me dit qu'au lieu de la jouer froid et distant comme je l'avais prévu, j'allais aller le voir pour avoir des expliquations sur son comportememnt bizarre de ce matin.

Une fois le cours fini, je decide de bouger enfin mes fesses, et d'aller voir mes potos de la street. Je sorti la salle et me dirigea vers la grande salle pour enfin retrouver mes sangs.

"Wesh les brooooos"

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et Mika commença a rigoler. Je leva un sourcil, perplexe, et dit :

"Bah ya quoi?"

Julia répondit, en me souriant

"Josh, plus personne dit çaaaa, ça fait genre, 1 an que je l'ai pas entendu."

Je commença a grogner, me sentant hors de la mode, alors que d'habitude, je suis plutôt en avance sur la mode qu'en retard.

Après cet évenement cheum, on a parlés de plein de truc cheum, genre Rogue qui aurait une relation secrète avec Lupin, et dumbledor qui, apparemment, convoquait mysterieusement McGo tout les soir dans son bureau, et à la même heure. J'étais très clairement mort de rire a l'idée que ces sois disant rumeurs soient vrai L o L.

Anyway, après ce repas, qui me permit de me "mettre a jour" sur les nouvelles rumeurs de Poudlard, les couples, les embrouilles... Enfin, sur les potins d'étudiants basique quoi.. Je sorti de la grande salle pour chopper Tennant. Non, pas dans ce sens la, j'dois juste lui parler wllh. Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs, ayant été toqué a son bureau, puis jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle des profs bah... J'ai toujours rien trouvé. Désespéré, je décide de monter a la tour d'astronomie, car j'me dit qu'il peux pas être autre part. J'ai fouillé partout, et bah, les gens qui sont triste ou qui font la gueule vont toujours la haut. Moi, j'pas trop envi d'y aller parce que sa me rapelle l'incident avec Tennant, et du coup j'me dit que j'ai un mauvais karma quand je monte la haut. Breeeeef, donc, je grimpe les escaliers a vitesse éclair, parce que j'ai tout de même cours du soir dans une trentaine de minutes et j'pas que ça a foutre. J'ouvre la porte qui donne vers l'extérieur, et le voit appuyé contre un des potaux, en train de regarder l'horizon, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, et un petit sourire en coin. Daaaaaamn, il a l'air tellement plus accessible et cool. Je suis sur qu'il est comme ça avec sa classe ce con.

Je tousse une fois, deux, trois, puis il finit par se retourner pour m'interrompre, saoulé.

"Ecoutez, je vous ai entendu, alors dégagez d'ici avant que j- Carson ?"

Quand il finit enfin par me voir, je lui fit un rapide geste de la main, et lui lanca un vieux clin d'oeil tout pourri qui lui fit hausser un sourcil et slacher un soupire. Après un petit temps, je decida d'ouvrir ma gueule parce qu'il attendait clairement que je parle.

«Alors euhmm, désolé de vous déranger.. Nan, en fait, pas désolé, dis-je avec un ton enervé, il c'est passé quoi ce matin la ? Vous avez pété une crise, j'ai pas compris. »

Quand il entendit le ton sur lequel je lui parlais, ainsi que les mots que j'employais, il enleva les mains de ces poches pour les croiser sur son torse, et prit une mine agaçée, avec un léger rictus qui me montrait qu'il tentait de garder son calme. J'avais complètement zappé que je m'addressais a un prof, qui, meme si notre relation est quelques peu olé olé, ne peux pas piffrer l'irrespect.

«Mr. Carson… Pour commencer, je vous prie de ne PAS me parler sur se ton. Et si je suis parti ce matin, c'est parce que le conversation que vous avez eu avec Severus quand je me suis caché, m'a fait réfléchir sur votre maturité, et sur l'erreur que ça serait de sortir avec vous. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un homme de bientôt 30 ans comme moi, ne pourrait s'engager avec un … enfant ? Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Même si, je l'avoue, comme je l'ai dit ce matin, vos sentiments sont réciproques, je me dois de faire preuve de bon sens, et de penser a, pas seulement mon avenir mais aussi le votre. Je vous souhaite la bonne soirée, et votre test pour intégrer ma classe se passera demain toute la journée, car je tiens mes promesses. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte après sa tirade. Je savais littéralement pas quoi dire. En fait si, mais mes pensées étaient tellement brouillées que rien, absolument rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Il me passe devant, sans un regard, et partit tranquillement, comme si rien s'était passer. Est-ce que cet homme est serieux ? J'ai failli crever a cause de lui et de sa crise de jalousie de merde, apres jme réveille de mon comas, il me dit qu'il m'aime et me saute dessus pour arracher mes fringues, et la, il me sort ça ? Il. Ose. me. Sortir. Ça ? Enervé et me rendant compte que sa faisait au moins dix minutes que j'étais planté la, a déverser ma haine interieurement, j'ai décidé que s'en était trop. Fuck la classe spécial, fuck le comportement studieux, fuck la réputation, a ce moment précis, j'en avais clairement plus rien a foutre. Alors je me mis a courir, en dévalant les escaliers, et cria :

« JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE ESPECE DE VIEUX SNOB DE MERDE ! »

Je croisa Julia dans les couloirs, qui me regardait avec un regard cheum, ne m'ayant jamais vu comme ça. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment enervé avant, mais à un moment, il faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin (Maurice).

«IL EST OU TENNANT »

Elle fit un bond, choquée, mais répondit clairement car elle avait vu dans mes yeux que j'étais enervé, et que, faut l'avouer, je souffrais. N'empêche, elle me regardait bizarre, comme si y'avais un truc pas net. Oh et merde, j'doit vraiment avoir l'ai enrvé, et j'vais le défoncer. Après tout, j'venais quand même de me faire largué au bout d'un jour, et on sait tous que sa débute par la haine, puis ce soir j'vais sûrement chialer dans mon lit comme un gosse de 6 ans.

«Il est dans son bureau, il corrige des copies. »

Merce dieu, cette meuf sait toujouts ce que tout le monde fait. Je sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Sans un merci, mais je la remercierais plus tard, je décide de me dirigier en courant vers son bureau, ou j'étais très clairement décidé a lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. Je pourrais sûrement pas integrer la classe spéciale après ça, mais quand on est enervé, on fait des trucs con. Blc je changerais d'Ecole et j'irais dans la classe spéciale de Beauxbatons en France. Elle est très bien réputée. Bref, j'défonce limite la porte, et le voit sursauter, ses lunnettes tombant sur son nez. Il était assit a son bureau, et, en effet en train de corriger ses copies.

Enfin, j'étais trop vénere pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Il me fixait, etonné, et je commence a m'avancer vers lui, déterminé a lui faire comprendre toute la douleur que j'ai ressenti a cause de lui. Il sembla comprendre, puisqu'il se releva doucement, tout en me regardant dans les yeux, comme si...j'étais un animal sauvage. Et la, je m'en rendit compte. J'étais en train de grogner. Comme Lupin cette fois la. Non.. Putain, quand ce loup m'a attaqué … Il m'aurait mordu ? Je me regarde dans le reflet d'une armoire qui est a ma gauche, et je vois que mes yeux sont jaunes, mais pas comme lupin, la, ils brillent carrément. Et mes dents…. Des canines … Deux grandes canines… Mon dieu. Je regarde dehors, et c'est la pleine lune. Mais… Pourquoi je suis pas complétement transformé alors ? Bon je me poserais la question plus tard… Il faut que je parte… Si quelqu'un me voit comme ça… Si je fais du mal a quelqu'un… Je regarde Tennant, qui commençait à sortir lentement sa baguette de sa veste, et soupira. Même si la sa ressemblais plus a en sanglier qui rumine qu'à un mec qui soupire. Quel con.

J'peux pas lui casser la gueule transformé comme ça, ou je serais exclu. Exclu de partout. Pas d'avenir quoi. Je regarde mes mains, sur lesquelles de longues griffes avaient poussées. J'vais quand même lui faire peur. Je saute vers lui, et atteri juste devant lui. Il était tellement surpris par la proximité soudaine, et par mon saut de ouf, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette. Je l'attrapa par le col, et le plaqua contre le mur. Ptn c'est jouissif d'être aussi fort wllh. Et en rapprochant mon visage du sien, je dit avec une voix qui ressemblait a la voir de Gozila si il pouvait parlait :

« Ecoutes moi bien prof de mes deux. La, j'ai juste envie de te jeter par la fenêtre, mais j'vais pas le faire parce que j'ai pas envi de me retrouver en taule. » Je ressera un peu plus mes mains sur son col «Tu m'as fait souffrir, trop, pysiquement, mentalement, et regarde ce que je suis devenu a cause de toi. Et tu me sors, que JE SUIS PAS ASSEZ PUTAIN DE MATURE !? Le plus gros gamin, c'est toi pauv' naze. J'me taille, et que j'te revois pas. Ta classe de merde, tu te l'as fou la ou j'pense, je change d'école. »

Sur cet phrase dont j'étais plutot fière, je le jeta sur son bureau, auquel il se rattrapa, et je sauta par la fenêtre en courant hyper vite. Arrivé au lac, je me regarde dans le reflet de l'eau. Les seuls changement étaient mes mains, avec des griffes qui parraissaient extrêmement tranchante, des yeux jaunes, limite fluo, des oreilles pointues, et dieu que j'entends bien. Super ouie Lol. Des canines digne d'un gros loup blanc, et une queue de loup, dréssée derrière moi. Je sentis mes larmes montées, et même si je n'étais qu'une moitié de loup garou, qui peux, apparemment, contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières ou jsp quoi. Dans le calme de la nuit, et les larmes coulant finalement sur mes joues, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer :

«Je suis un monstre. »

 _Et voilà les kids, cette petite suite même si sa fait eeeextrêmement longtemps que j'ai pas publié, bah, je me suis dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais nan ? J'avais commencée ce chapitre il y a longtemps, et l'ai finit en une soirée. C'est a dire, maintenant. Je ne sais pas si mon style d'écriture a changé entre temps, et si on voit une grosse différence au milieu du chapitre, mais enfin bon, vous me direz ça. Voilaaaaa, faites moi connaître vos impressions avec une petite review ! Sa me fait toujours plaisir._


End file.
